


The Lure Of Darkness

by VinoAmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, F/M, I Love Death Eaters, I’m not even a little sorry, Lavender is of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore
Summary: Scars are left on more than flesh and emotions run deep. Lavender finds solace in the last person she imagined.
Relationships: Amycus Carrow/Lavender Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this down to edit a few things but I’m too excited to keep this one to myself for long. Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you, Gertrude. Sex and Mops. Honorable mention to Gladys for the frustration he bestowed upon me to help with writing out Lavender’s anger.
> 
> Prompt: Consumed by the rage of jealousy, Lavender finally loses control. Scorned, she aims to flee Hogwarts - pushing and hexing anyone in her way - until she runs into Amycus. With his guidance, he helps her channel her anger, and finally allows her the power she had so desperately wanted.

☽ ♥ ☾

  
She drew in a breath. The scent of aged leather, old parchment, and ancient wood filled her nostrils as the sun slowly inched its way over the horizon casting shadows of morning light upon the shelves. Her fingers lightly ran across the spines of centuries old tomes, her eyes scanning the once forbidden wing of the library. Since Snape became Headmaster and the Carrows were brought on as professors, the restricted section was no longer considered as such, opening the dark arts to students and encouraging it in their lessons. Lavender sought to take advantage of these new privileges. 

Sliding her fingers across a particularly promising tome, she sat down and skimmed its pages. Her free hand wandered as she read, instinctively caressing the nasty scar laid across her skin. A horrid little gift from Alecto Carrow, forever marking her left shoulder and up just beneath her collar bone. It wasn’t the only blemish given by the younger Carrow sibling, or the eldest for that matter, both Carrows known for their torment over the students. There wasn’t a day that went by when a cruciatus curse didn’t burst from their wands, and those who bore a lion or badger on their robes received the brunt of most of them.

It was because of this that led Lavender to stow away in the library as she had been attempting to create a spell to cover the scar entirely. The stain of it would always be there, serving as a reminder to what the world may become, but at least it would ease the pain of one’s own reflection. 

She’d tried glamour charms, but to no avail. The magic simply laid atop the darkness of the unforgivable itself, and sometimes increased the scar’s effects altogether. She’d always been taught that light would prevail over dark magic and who was she to question it. Still, after months of failed attempts with known magic within sections of the library she’d been accustomed to years prior, she’d started looking in a new direction.

The new mindset came about when she’d observed the way her new professors focused the darkness on her classmates. The way it spread like wildfire across the room and burned its mark into the selected target. Light magic merely casted shadows across an already darkened canvas, thus leading Lavender’s calculations to that of using dark magic to counter itself entirely. It was a long shot, one she was utterly unfamiliar with, but she’d do anything to love her reflection again. 

She flipped deeper into the tome, fighting the focus of her task against the ticking of the clock, and more than once she felt as if she were being watched. Lavender blinked the paranoia away, quickly concluding it to be the mere fact she held in her hands a tome yielding words of great and dark power. She found herself engrossed with each turn of a page and the excitement in the words was almost intoxicating. She’d always had an interest in magical history, thriving whilst others in her class had found themselves dosing. The ancient text in front of her was of intricate design, arranged in a manner she’d not yet seen in her daily coursebooks assigned over the years and the uneasiness began to fade, replaced with something she could only describe as stimulating.

Time had ticked itself away, the little she had of her free hours fading like the hope she gained in finding a solution. She raised a hand to the back of her neck, rubbing the stiffness from being hunched over for so long. With eyes closed, she inclined her head and exhaled a relaxing breath allowing the warmth of the sun to blanket her face. The sunspots behind her lids appeared to darken if only for a moment, as if something temporarily passed in front of the window. But when she opened her eyes, she merely saw nothing but the dust speckled in the air.

With another sigh, she peered up at the clock, her eyes widening at the revelation of the time. She jolted up, rushing to gather her things and slammed the book closed. It echoed slightly, thankful for the lack of typical reprimanding as she stuffed it into her bag and made her way down to the Great Hall. 

Lavender entered through the tall doors and briefly stood in its frame. The sight was something she would never get used to, the scene in front of her being nothing like it once was. A low rumbling of thunder overhead echoed its way about the grayscale overcast sky of the illuminated ceiling, confirming how much Lavender missed the usual sparkling clear night of the stars.

The grand room seemed somber in comparison to previous years for daily gatherings and on goings. The tables held roughly half the usual amount of bustling students. The knot forming in her stomach caused her to groan, the dark figures occupying the head table appearing to loom over her as she made her way along the Gryffindor table. Though many seats remained open, she inched her way toward her usual spot silently inherited over the years as her own.

She flung her bag onto the table and it hit with a _thud_ , wincing as it’s echo faded with the light conversations. Her shoulders dropped at the vacant spots around her, her eyes flicking across the table as the back of her friends’ heads made their way out the doors she only recently entered through. Sitting down, she grabbed a pear from the nearby spread and pulled the book from the library back out onto the table. She still had a few minutes before class, and with the extra unplanned time of solitude, she flipped back through the pages to where she had left off in the library. 

She hadn’t made it far into the page before she had that uneasy feeling again of eyes upon her. Judgement and cruel, the feeling arose more intensely than it had in the library, and she shrugged at the imagined chill that ran down her back. Lavender had reached into her bag, her eyes still locked on the text in front of her, and pulled out her parchment she had been writing notes on. In the process, her feather quill floated to the stone floor.

Without thinking, she swiveled and leant down to pick it up, her fingers meeting not the softness of her quill but the hardness of leather. She swallowed, her eyes slowly dragging up the frame clad in deep blue robes. The hairs on her neck stood up when she met the dark eyes of Amycus Carrow. 

Her tongue felt heavy and she stammered, turning immediately as she flickered her gaze back down to the floor. “E-excuse me, sir.”

His cold-like stare caused her blood to freeze, and had she been able to breathe, she was sure it would be visible in the air. It wasn’t until he dragged his eyes away and walked toward the professor’s table she was able to exhale. The weight of his eyes on her didn’t falter, however, realizing he was still watching her from his seat as she scooped up the feather quill. Lavender suddenly felt herself lose the desire to use this time to study, instead stuffing everything back in her bag more frantically than when she had arrived. With one final leg of confidence, she swung her bag over her shoulder once more and scurried quickly out of the Great Hall, ignoring the growl in her stomach from her unfinished breakfast.

The halls about the castle were scarce, students rarely lingering between courses anymore for fear of encountering one of the Carrows. Everyone knew they didn’t need a valid reason to dish out punishment in the most violent form. A shiver ran down her spine at the reminder of her encounter just moments ago, and she silently kicked herself for stumbling over her words. No doubt she looked like an idiot to him. In the face of real danger her Gryffindor courage seemed scarce if not absent. 

When the school year started, there was no question things would be different. With Dumbledore gone, the routine of the days turned cold. Neville had taken it upon himself to keep Dumbledore's Army alive, to keep those who vowed themselves to the cause sharp and alert. It quickly grew to be a difficult task to master, finding that solitude was a thing of the past.

When students started to become targets, things really went to shit, the desperation in unity lacking as there was nowhere to communicate freely. Neville had slowly begun adding access to the Room of Requirement for refuge. That is when the new structures came about, subgroups working together to ensure everyone contributed their part. 

Dumbledore's Army was split into four major groups. Patrols, who kept watch and helped anyone needing to walk the halls at night, were led by Ginny. Then there were the Healers, where Hannah Abbott oversaw that students were tended to and herbs were on hand. Cho led the Gatherers, working with Aberforth Dumbledore to retrieve and stock any supplies that could be needed. And lastly there was Parchments, where Lavender and Parvati played their parts to ensure everyone's assignments for their classes were completed and checked off while they did their tasks. Padma was the head of them, and took the role seriously, scheduling meet ups often to keep anyone from falling behind.

Rounding a corner she hurried through the door to her Transfiguration Class. McGonagall greeted her with a weak smile as she took her seat next to Parvati, setting her bag on the desk. 

“Hey! Sorry I wasn’t at breakfast today. Padma had me helping her prepare for Parchments tonight.” Parvati had leaned in, whispering in hushed tones.

“It’s fine. I was preoccupied in the library anyway.” 

Parvati’s eyes grew wide in excitement. “Did you find out anything new to help with your glamour charm?”

Lavender’s eyes scanned the room to make sure there were no Slytherins within earshot, grinning as she covered her friend’s mouth with a _shhh_ upon her lips. 

“I found this. Seems to have what I need to get an _actual_ start in the right direction.” She opened her book bag wide enough for Parvati to see the tome she had taken. As her friend read the title, _Dialectics of Shadows,_ she couldn’t hide the surprise in her expression, but quickly recomposed herself. 

“How did you think to look in there?”

“We’ll talk later.” Parvati nodded, taking the hint as Crabb and Goyle walked past them to take their seats. 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the students' attention. She seemed older somehow, the weight of the school's new authorities clearly taking their tolls on her. Lavender took this time during Transfiguration to breathe a little easier. She felt safer in McGongall's presence, despite the fact half of the class aligned their allegiance with He Who Must Not Be Named and his Death Eater minions. 

She thought of the Carrows, Alecto with her sharp tongue and Amycus with his watchful gaze. It was no wonder McGonagall seemed so on edge. If Lavender and her classmates suffered the brunt ways of the Carrows' wands, she couldn't imagine what her Head of House could be going through. It didn’t help that Muggle Studies was her next class, Lavender dreading to think who would be next on Alecto’s target list. The woman made Professor Umbridge appear almost saint-like by comparison. 

Her arm slid from under her, her head dropping halfway to the table before focusing back to her current class. Parvati had nudged her, and she peered around to see all eyes zoned in on her.

“Ms Brown?” McGonagall had cupped her hands in front of her. She didn’t appear angry, but held a stern expression. “I’m assuming your hesitation to answer my question is due to the awe in the topic and not that I’ve lost your attention.”

Lavender gave a sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders. “No, Professor McGonagall. I am sorry to say I don’t know the answer.” She knew McGonagall gave her an easy out, moving along quickly to another student to answer. In previous years she would have been reprimanded for the lack of focus, which had Lavender circling back to her previous thoughts. The remainder of class seemed over too fast and those who shared Lavender’s schedule seemed hesitant to leave.

Lavender and Parvati’s pace slowed as they rounded the corner toward their next class, the two sharing a reluctant glance as they stepped into the classroom. The air was thicker here, making it hard for anyone to catch a true solid breath, and their professor glowered at the head of the room, watching intently as students trudged inside. Alecto stood with her hands cupped in front of her,smiling every so often when silver and green accented robes took their seats. Lavender and Parvati sat near the door, ready to bolt the moment their time in this stoned cage was up.

Before Lavender sat down, she witnessed Parvati stiffen beside her and followed her gaze. She was met with the eyes of Amycus Carrow, watching her. She felt her arms waver as the books she held slipped from her grip. Before she could react her books were frozen in air in front of her, Amycus’ wand aimed and pointed in her direction. He held his levitation spell as he slowly walked over.

“You really should be more careful with your _things_ , Ms Brown.” 

Lavender swallowed, daring herself to hold his gaze. She reached for her books, refusing to allow her hand to shake as she took them back one by one. Amycus had raised an eyebrow as he watched her, and he plucked the final book before Lavender had a chance to retrieve it. He studied the cover, Lavender’s eyes widening at the revelation of the tome in his hands. Her copy of _Dialectics of Shadows_ was clutched tightly in Amycus’ hand, her marked pages blatantly visible. The last thing she wanted was for a Carrow to see her studying the structure of dark magic. He flipped through the pages as if questioning the book was real. He peered up at her, a quizzical expression upon his face as he tapped his wand to the center of the book he left opened in his hand. When nothing visible happened, he snapped the tome shut again, holding it out to her once more. Without hesitation, Lavender scooped it up and held it closely to her chest, taking her seat beside Parvati with a quickness. Amycus grinned as he left the room, leaving his sister to begin her teachings.

☽ ♥ ☾

That evening after dinner, Lavender walked with a quickened pace toward the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Those under the Patrols group had provided the times when it was safe to venture the halls without being stopped, but Lavender couldn’t shake the feeling someone was watching her. The path to the Room of Requirement was often a stressful one, lined with a level of uneasiness when making that journey to and from, but tonight seemed more unnerving than usual.

Once she slipped inside, the sound of stone over stone resonated as the large doors closed behind her. She felt her nerves settle, if only a little. The Room of Requirement had changed much since Lavender first came to enter its barriers. A once grand training ground full of targets and space now converted to a place of refuge for those with little to nowhere to go. More students arrived each day it seemed, and the Room always grew to accommodate them.

The main space through the castle hall entrance was adorned in purple drapes and the Hogwarts crest, to reflect the unity of all houses. It held a large stone fireplace, and comfortable couches with tall backed cushioned chairs. Two staircases rounded on either side of the fireplace, one leading to the bedchambers, the other to the elevated study, where Parchments usually held their meetings. To the right, one could find a smaller chamber for training as Neville often met with small groups of five or so throughout the week.

It was all bittersweet in Lavender’s eyes, the room reflecting what the common room once held in earlier years. And while it was comforting, the grand facade remained just that.

She met Parvati at one of the tables after ascending the stairs. She was closest to the balcony that looked over the common room entrance. She greeted Lavender with a smile as she sat down. 

Padma soon joined them, beaming that everyone in her group had arrived on time, and she began passing out assignments right away. She managed the Parchments group under Dumbledore’s Army quite well, an obvious choice when Neville picked his leaders. She kept structure and order in her very Ravenclaw fashion, but handled the role with much care. 

It was grueling at times, ensuring those unfit to complete assignments due to late patrols or injuries had their name written out on parchments to turn in, but they were happy to do it; to add to the cause and keep the resistance moving in the right direction. It wasn’t nearly as glamorous a role as Patrol or Gathering, but Padma ensured they were reminded of their worth. 

“Bloody Professor Carrow and his Dark Arts essays! How many parchments does one need to describe the effects of a Cruciatus?” A Ravenclaw was scribbling down his third essay of the night on the subject, the end of his quill showing signs of gnawing.

“Can the essays be written in first person? You know, to really bring out the experience of being hit with one?” A brown haired Hufflepuff was eying him with soft eyes, a smile on his face. Marcus was his name, or so Lavender believed. She wasn’t entirely sure, but frowned in spite of herself. She cringed at the thought of this being the new norm for them, hiding away in a secret room discussing how to write real life experiences of being used for target practice. 

“You said you’d tell me about that book, Lavender!” Parvati had arithmancy charts scattered in front of her. She lowered her voice. “You know. The _dark arts_ one.”

Lavender hovered over the stack of Transfiguration assignments she had been working on. “It seems promising enough. I’ve only just begun reading it, but it has a whole section devoted to breaking down the basic principles behind certain curses.”

“It sounds complex. Do you want me to ask Padma to take a look at it?”

“I’d rather _not_ share the idea that I took this book _willingly_ , Parvati.” Lavender rolled her eyes. She knew her friend meant well, but she preferred to keep her research private. Lavender had already struggled to feel she had a place with some of her classmates already, Parvati being the exception, and wanted to deny them any further reason to distance themselves.

They had spent hours completing their tasks, Padma checking in every so often. Lucky for Lavender, McGonagall hadn’t bombarded her students with frivolous assignments outside the classroom, so she worked quickly and as efficiently as possible. Padma required each completed assignment to be reviewed by her personally, and had been known to demand a rewrite if not completely accurately.

Lavender’s mind kept slipping back to the pages of her book, the longing to understand the meaning in it’s phrases. She wouldn’t admit it openly to anyone, but the thrill of something so new and forbidden sent a certain chill of excitement through her. The philosophical arguments she had read in the short time she had the book intrigued her, and she wanted to learn more. 

At long last the group dispersed, making their way in pairs to avoid suspicion on their journeys back to their common rooms. When the portrait of the Fat Woman winked at her as she opened, Lavender felt a sense of relief and anxiousness to be back. She said goodnight to those still lingering in the main common room before ascending the stairs, and completed her usual nightly routine before climbing into her bed, drawing the curtains. 

She tugged the book from her bag and cast a _lumos_ on her wand, flipping to the last page she had marked. She had begun picking up where she left off, her eyes squinting under the dim light. She turned the page to the start of a new chapter titled - _Dark Dealings and How They Work._ Reaching halfway through the current page, she noticed writing along the edges up the spine of the book, etched in heavy black ink and very much not matching the rest of the text. She squinted, turning the book on it’s side as to read the words better.

_A stairway to heaven, wrapped in chains_

_Darkness is found in space and in name_

_Slip past the evening guardians that cry_

_Into the spire where men come to die._

The riddle was foreign to her, not like anything else she’d come across in the tome. Her nose scrunched with confusion, her eyes narrowing as she pondered the origin in which it had come. She was tired, shaking off a yawn as it escaped her, and fully determined to decipher the meaning behind the mystery of the riddle. It was clearly written for her, the ink too fresh to have been written previously. Though, she told no one of her possession of the book.

Lavender pulled out another book, _Hogwarts A History_ that she had held onto for various reasons. A memento perhaps, though it wouldn’t matter so much now. She laid the old school book beside the forbidden tome, and began reviewing each word and line together. She didn’t know how long she had sat there, reading the riddle over and over again, but she refused to stop until she had some idea as to what it meant.

“You’re not up yet? Come on, silly, I’m starving!” Parvati had flapped the curtain of Lavender’s bed, causing her to stir. She raised her head slowly, a parchment stuck to her face as she peered around. The books and parchment were sprawled out in front of her on her bed, an ink stain on her sheet from when it had spilled over sometime in the night. She stretched above her, still half asleep and she rolled her shoulders. Her back ached and her neck was sore, but she had made some headway in her findings.

The first line is still a puzzle to her, though she believes it to be a tower of some sort. She isn’t certain of the chains’ meaning, but stairways upward indicate ascending. The second line was simple: the location is not well lit, though the name would indicate the Dark Arts classroom since it has the name within it. The last two lines were lost to her, uncertain of crying guardians or a place meant for death, but she was still not giving up. 

As she packed up her bag and ran a cleaning charm on her bed to remove the ink, she drew back the curtains and stood for a second stretch. Every muscle was stiff as she bent and twisted to loosen her joints. As she began getting dressed, Ginny walked in with two classmates from Patrols.

“Everything has been covered, Ginny” A thin blond named Cara sat on the bed. Ginny nodded in approval to the news. They didn’t seem to be bothered by Lavender being there, though they didn’t include her in their conversation.

“Good. Now we have a better route system to cover it all in one night to help keep more students safe. Thanks, Cara.” Ginny tossed her shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. She replaced it with a large oversized jersey as she joined her friend on the bed.

“There is one place, but it’s pretty deserted.” Armani, a gorgeous girl with ringlet curls had leaned over, her slender form hanging on one of the four posts. 

“Which place is that?” Clara and Ginny were peering up at their friend with a level of high interest.

“The Dark Tower. No one goes there anymore.”

Lavender’s eyes grew wide and she nearly dropped her pants at the revelation. The Dark Tower was in fact deserted as a whole, but did hold cells for prisoners. Not to mention had Gargoyles adorning the top of it. Lavender almost doubled over from the excitement. _That’s it!_

☽ ♥ ☾


	2. Chapter 2

☽ ♥ ☾

The following night, Lavender had made preparations to head to the Dark Tower. 

When her dorm mates had fallen asleep she slipped down the stairs, avoiding the two students that lingered in the main common room by hugging the wall. They were locked in a conversation, one Lavender didn’t bother listening to, and stepped through the portrait. 

From what she knew of the tower’s location, it would not be an easy feat, and she suddenly felt the route to the Room of Requirement no longer held the same level of uneasiness it once did. She would have to be tactful, ensuring she remained unseen by both professors and those in Patrols alike. Not to mention Flich still roamed the halls with Mrs Norris. She tugged a parchment from her back pocket and studied the page. She had borrowed a copy of the newly updated patrol routes from Ginny, hoping she’d be gone and back again before the redhead even knew it was missing. 

The halls appeared to cast more shadows than before, Lavender making her way through the darkened corridors. She stayed as flush to the stone walls as she was able, taking long strides. Lightning flashed outside, momentarily exposing her position where she stood. She quickened her pace, the storm breaking the silence and masking the occasional press of her shoes on the floor. When she made it to the arched door leading to the courtyard, her hands trembled as she stepped outside. Her breath appeared before her in frosty puffs of smoke, the frigid cold in the air brought on by the dread bearing dementors overhead. 

She swallowed, using the shelter of the covered walkway along the perimeter, staying as hidden as she could. When she no longer had the luxury of using a roof to shield her, she cast an umbrella charm from her wand and ran further down the path. The rain had proven to be more of an obstacle than she anticipated, the wind gushing misty waves along the front of her as she ran.

According to the map Ginny had laid out, an entrance to the Dark Tower was ahead on the left, otherwise unseen from passersby. She would have missed it herself had Ginny not placed a large red  _ X _ upon the section of the page, marking its insignificance to their cause. It was grown over, dried vines lining and interlacing themselves along the frame of the door. Perched high above her, large stone Gargoyles watched from their corners, the rain cascading down their hardened faces as if they were weeping. An eerie representation to the tower’s past.

Her feet quickened their pace once she made it to the door, both eager and anxious to reach her destination. She should have been surprised to find it unlocked, but it only reassured her more that she was correct in resolving the riddle's meaning. Peering back over her shoulder she assured the dementors remained undisturbed, their gloomy paths avoiding her location. With another frosted breath, she slowly creaked the heavy door open and slipped inside.

Lavender retrieved her wand, casting a  _ lumos _ and illuminating the dank stone entranceway. She no longer had the luxury of the moon’s light to assist her now that she was back inside, and the torches lining the walls looked as though they hadn’t been used in decades. Around her small cells laid abandoned, stale piles of straw and rusted chains lied about the floor. The old dungeon was nothing like the main castle’s near potions, and held an air of death about the space. The only way forward was up, a wooden staircase lining the angle of the back wall. Lavender shrunk back against the door, taking another difficult breath as the foulness invaded her nose. She took small, tentative steps and placed her foot on the bottom stair, testing the dampened old wood. When it creaked beneath her, bending slightly to the weight of her foot, Lavender shrugged in doubt.

“A dark winding staircase leading me straight into darkness. Yeah, Lavender, this isn’t ominous at all.” Lavender brightened the  _ lumos _ on the tip of her wand, braving a step, then another as she ascended the stairs. She mustered her Gryffindor courage and tightened the scarf around her neck.

A sigh of relief hit her when she made it to the top, leaning her back against the wall. A single door met her, the stairs ascending to a small room. She advanced, her heart pounding in her chest, bracing for who or what she would find, and stepped inside. The space appeared larger here, her  _ lumos _ no longer feeling adequate as shadows hid the large corners. Two simple columns interrupted the openness of the room’s center, leaving Lavender uneasy. There were countless possibilities for danger to strike her here and she willingly walked into it. A single sliver of moonlight shimmered down from a single window. It was too high to peer out of, and far too thin to escape through. Lavender feared the history of this place; was scared to see it in its prime. Chains lined the walls, some rusted and broken, others perfectly intact. She knew she wasn’t alone, the unmistakable and taunting trickle of cold on her skin at feeling exposed,  _ vulnerable _ . She raised her wand higher, daring to step forward.

She stopped after a few tentative movements into the room, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Keeping her back facing the door she only recently emerged from, a  _ lumos _ still present, but an unspoken  _ protego _ on her tongue at the ready. War was threatening for over a year at best now, and instinct took over.

“Hello?” Her eyes searched the darkness. “I know I’m not here alone, I can literally  _ feel _ your stare.” 

She waited for a response. A voice, a sound, something. But after a moment of being greeted with silence, she clenched an annoyed fist. It wasn’t easy sneaking out this late, the threat of consequence from both sides if she had been spotted, and it was dangerous to be so far from her dorms, especially at this hour. Lavender could have thrown something, had anything but her wand been within reach, and she tossed an agitated  _ stupify _ at the column before turning to leave. When she peered up to walk out the door, a figure emerged from the shadows and blocked the exit. 

“Good evening, Ms Brown.” 

Lavender felt her blood run cold. Her mouth clenched shut and her eyes locked with the familiar and piercing gaze of Amycus Carrow. The heat of her annoyance had drained from her as swiftly as a dementor's kiss, and she dreaded ever stepping foot into the tower at all. He smirked at her response as if it pleased him to see her cower before him. His posture was perfect as he stood firm with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“I knew you’d figure it out. You always were more clever than you put on.”

“I-it was you? What do you w-want with me?” Lavender was surprised she found the courage to respond, hating how her voice sounded shaky and unsure between her words.

“Come, come now, Ms Brown. I’m wounded you would think me incapable of getting you here.”

"W-why did you?" Lavender's body was stiff, the lump in her throat painful as she swallowed it down.

"Call me curious, Ms Brown."

Lavender’s next question didn’t move from her tongue but must have been evident in her eyes. The mere thought of Amycus Carrow being curious about  _ her _ was unnerving at best. The fact he went through all the trouble to get her alone to sedate that curiosity only made her nauseous with fear. His gaze never swayed from her face since their encounter began, and it only caused Lavender to withdraw into herself more. 

“ _Dialectics of Shadows_ is an interesting choice of literature.” If Lavender hadn't already been frozen in place, she was sure her feet would have turned to ice right there. Amycus chose that time to pull his eyes from her, allowing her to release a choked breath. His hands became visible, a dark wooden wand emerged in his elegant grip. “Especially for a blood traitor. I don’t recall adding it as a required reading assignment. Any particular reason as to _why_ you chose that title?”

Lavender's heart beat rapidly, her throat growing dryer as the revelation of the danger sunk in. Her eyes darted to the door behind him, the only known exit to flee from this. She gripped her wand tight, her palms clammy with building sweat. There was only one plausible reason he would bring her here, his reputation rushing to the forefront of her mind as she feared whatever form of sick punishment he had in store.

“I-it’s no longer restricted reading. I’ve done n-nothing wrong.” 

Amycus threw his head back as he let out an amused laugh. “You really can be quite charming. No, Ms Brown, you are not, in fact, in any trouble. I am here as an educator. I fear the content may be a little more intense than you realize and I’m merely offering my assistance.” 

Lavender was still waiting for the backlash from her professor. While he did claim she was not in trouble, he did nothing to reassure her that the danger had lifted. She stepped back away from him, aiming to get closer to the column should she need to dive behind it. Amycus only grinned at her, flashing her a wicked smile that on any other man might even be handsome. 

“You do not seem convinced.” He simply crossed his arms. “I’ve seen you, Ms Brown. In the library, walking the halls. You don’t strike me as one who particularly  _ enjoys  _ the majority of your classmates’ company. Are you suggesting I’m wrong?”

Lavender couldn’t have found the words even if she wanted to. This was the longest conversation the two of them had exchanged the entirety of the year thus far, and was nothing in comparison. She witnessed him slash and torture her classmates in front of her very eyes, never once hesitating to inquire on her relationship with them. She found it strange he even mentioned it at all. 

"I brought you here because you showed promise. And I can help you." He rolled his shoulders. "Of course, if you choose we talk with our wands, I am open to that as well." His grin widened, and he raised his wand in an offensive stance. 

It seemed to spark something in Lavender, a flare of adrenaline in her stomach. She stood on the defensive, her fear wavering as she aimed her wand. She couldn’t win, the wizard having ten times the power and training as she did, but she somehow felt as though this was easier than revealing her studies to him through mere conversation. Raising wands to a known Death Eater was embedded in her brain, a known reaction when faced one on one.

“You do realize, Ms Brown, this is precisely why you bear the crest of a lion.” He smirked in amusement at her, clearly mocking her for being a Gryffindor. It was an amateur play in Lavender’s eyes, and she once again found herself thinking why he had brought her here.

A flash of blue zoomed past her face, the column behind her cracking under the force of the spell. Lavender’s eyes widened as she zipped her head back between the column and her professor, only just missing contact. 

She narrowed her eyes, shooting a hex out of reflex before dipping behind the column. It was wide enough to provide decent cover and proved to be strong enough to withstand impact. She removed her scarf, if only to free her aim against his advances.

"Why did you bring me here, Professor Carrow?" She flew another spell, colliding with his in the center of the room. He had dipped back into the cover of shadows, Lavender calling out against the stone.

"Must I repeat myself yet again, Ms Brown? You know why."

She spun back, dodging one of his hexes but moved right into the way of another. A stream of gold light burst from his wand, slicing her left arm. It was minimal, but still stung. Her eyes flicked up from her arm to his direction clenching her jaw as she reared two shots his way in retaliation.

“Forgive me, Professor, if I’m not readily trusting of your motives.” 

A hex hit him square in the chest and he was taken aback, a surprised yet amused eyebrow rose in response. It was obvious he wasn't expecting her to hit her target, and quite frankly neither was she.

Her nostrils flared and her chest heaved as they circled each other at wand point, pausing only for the other to throw the next spell or hex. Lavender didn’t have to wait long, Amycus’ eyes dancing with mirth at her aggression and shot one back at her with a wide smile. Lavender didn’t know why, but the fact he might actually be enjoying this little tête-a-tête sparked her aggravation even more. She fired yet another hex, the tenseness in her arm burning, her hex reverberating sparks up to her elbow. He spun, dodging it with ease and inching closer to her position. She maneuvered away, narrowly avoiding his spell before another hit consecutively. He was too quick, her lack of training evident. She grimaced as it struck her, the scar on her shoulder burning as his magic collided with the remnants of the old curse.

“This can all be over, Ms Brown. All I want is to know why your studies required that tome.” He had the cover of the column now, Lavender exposed in the open. He had successfully dueled her into vulnerability.

“I thought all you wanted was to help me?” She cast a  _ protego _ , scarcely deflecting yet another one of his hexes. She didn’t even see him shoot it that time.

“Clever girl.” He revealed himself, peering out halfway from the column. The shadow hid the side of his face, but she heard him grinning as he spoke. “I can’t help you unless I know what it is you’re actually needing help  _ with _ .”

_ Damn _ . He got her there. She slid backwards, using the cover of darkness but their eyes had long since adjusted to the lighting, she snarled though it didn’t feel intimidating. Her hex flung a deep blue, but he ducked it easily.

“I need to know how to cover it up.” Lavender prepared herself, but no hex came. 

“Go on.” 

“Your vile sister- I mean Professor Carrow, left a scar. I can’t cover it with the glamours I know so I’m trying a different approach.”

“Ah, there it is.” He stepped out, removing the barrier between them. “Why cover it at all?”

“I don’t want to see it anymore!” 

A surge of anger flung from her wand, her hex barrelling toward him. He barely flinched as he easily swatted it away as if it were nothing. His wand was trained on her, quickly closing the distance between them before she could throw anything else his way. He grabbed her free hand, backing her into the column with his wand pressed up under her chin. He was dangerously close but she raised her wand, her breath catching as she dug it into his neck . He grinned at the feel of it, his face flushed from the duel and his dark blue eyes blazing into hers. 

“Let me help you.” It was no longer a question.

“And if I refuse your help?” 

“Then you'd be a fool.” He flicked his eyes to her extended wand arm and back to her face. “And we both know you are  _ not _ a fool, Ms Brown.” 

His grip loosened as he dropped his arm, backing away from her slowly. She allowed her hands to follow, falling to her sides and leaning her back against the column for support. She needed to catch her breath. 

He rolled his shoulders, straightening his posture back to that perfect sophisticated stance he usually held, and rested his hands on his hips as his breathing began to slow. 

“I’ll allow you one week to decide. Now, gather your things and hurry back to your dorm.” 

☽ ♥ ☾

Amycus’ proposition resonated in her mind over the course of the next four days. His offer to assist her in finding the solution she’d been battling since the start of the year. Lavender thought she could do this one on her own, wanted to prove she was the witch deserving her place among her peers. But she’d hit wall after wall, dissecting each sentence and diagram laid out for her in tomes and old books.  _ Nothing _ worked as it should. Perhaps she lacked the skills. Then again, Amycus had told her she was clever. He said a great many things that night in the tower, and had gone out of his way to ensure she found him there. Surely it wasn’t that simple.

Lavender paced the floor of the Gryffindor girls bathroom. She'd been walking back and forth for what felt like hours, certain she would wear a hole through the floor. She had her fingers wrapped in her hair, tugging the sides in frustration. She let the insecurity of her scar get to her, the letdown of her failure to find the proper execution for the glamour only adding to the disappointment. 

The door creaked open, a groggy Parvati coming into view. Lavender jolted at the interruption.

"Hey, are you alright?" Parvati wiped the sleep from her eyes. "It's late."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Lavender subconsciously ran her fingers over her scar. Parvati’s eyes followed the movement of Lavender’s hand, understanding the meaning behind it.

"You'll figure out the glamour charm, Lavender. I wish you wouldn't beat yourself up so much." Parvati smiled at her friend, reaching a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You should really try to get some sleep."

Lavender followed Parvati back into their dorms, but not before turning her gaze to the mirror a final time. She narrowed her eyes at the stain on her skin, feeling an anger build inside her. 

She said her goodnight to Parvati and climbed back into her bed. When Lavender’s head hit the pillow, her mind wandered back to Amycus and his proposal. He was a cruel man, one who was no less responsible than his sister who marked her, but he may be the only person that could help her. 

☽ ♥ ☾

It was dark by the time she’d arrived at the tower, the open space quiet and calm. The chains caused an eerie echo above her, the sounds of water dripping overhead. The room was damp and cold, death reeking in every corner. Inside, Lavender was screaming. She once said she would never come to a place like this voluntarily. But here she stood for a second time, wand in hand and eyes searching.

“You took longer than I anticipated. But I suppose that is to be expected for a blood traitor.” Amycus emerged from the shadows at the opposite end of the room. Lavender flinched only a little, but enough. “You’ll need to work on that if you plan on excelling in your training.”

“You speak as though I have already agreed.” Lavender tightened her grip on her wand, her confidence wavering. 

“That  _ is _ why you’re here. Is it not?” Amycus stepped closer to her, his body relaxed, eyeing her movements with a quizzical glare.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Oh, trust isn’t a factor here, Ms Brown. But taking this chance could offer you  _ endless  _ possibilities.” He began circling her, Lavender suddenly feeling even more like his prey. She swallowed the lump building in her throat, raising her chin and doing her damnedest not to show her usual fear. She hoped the darkness was her ally here, hiding her true emotions inside. 

“If I do agree to this - and that’s a strong  _ if _ \- I have a condition.” She hated the uncertainty in her voice, almost cracking between her words. She raised her chin even higher, squaring her shoulders. Amycus cupped his hands once in front of him as he continued to circle her. A chuckle escaped him, even the lack of light in the room couldn’t hide the mirth in his eyes.

“How delightfully amusing.” He paused then, allowing her his full attention. “But I must admit, I’m intrigued. What is this  _ condition  _ you wish of me?” 

Lavender took a deep breath, channeling the strength she knew had to be there and doing her best to settle her nerves. He wasn’t the usual looming professor she often saw him as, but acting as if he genuinely could be somewhat of a normal person. Normal enough that is.

“If we do this-”

“ _ When _ .” Amycus interrupted with confidence, his tone calm.

“ _ If _ ”, she continued, his antics unbeknownst to him helping to gain her confidence. “I agree to do this, we have to vow to one another right now that neither will face the wrath of the other’s wand.”

Amycus had begun pacing again, one hand stroking his chin as he contemplated her words. He was nodding to himself, seemingly running the pros and cons of the situation. He closed the gap between them, entering her personal space and once again studying her face. A grin spread across his lips, somewhere between malice and joy, and gave a small dip of his head in agreement.

“I understand the need for reassurance so you’ll be protected. Shows signs of promise at least. And as you are clearly of no threat to me, I shall consent to your condition. As long as you agree to mine.”

Lavender was doubting her decision to come. He was clearly toying with her, mocking her in the most condescending way. She can admit she was naive in some aspects, but she wasn’t ignorant, and the idea of him thinking otherwise created a stir within her. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and spoke through clenched teeth.

“I knew it wouldn’t be this simple.” She shifted her weight to square off at him better, surprised the fear she felt wasn’t as prominent as before. It was like he knew precisely what to say to draw out her anger. “What exactly could that be?”

He laughed then, one that could have passed as lighthearted had it come from anyone else, and he flicked the burgundy and gold scarf she bore around her neck, causing half of it to fall across her shoulder.

“No more of this  _ Gryffindor pride _ . It’s bad enough I’m subjected to them throughout the entirety of the day. I will not stand the reminder of them here.” Amycus sneered, and Lavender couldn’t quite grasp the reason for such a silly condition.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” He gave a less than convincing grin. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Lavender rolled her eyes. Surely he was joking.

“These are my terms, Ms Brown. If you’re not willing to comply, then perhaps I should just escort you back to-”

“Oh, for fuck sake.” She interrupted, pulling the remainder of the scarf from her neck and tossing it to the floor. She threw her hands up. “ _ Fine! _ no house colors.”

“Such  _ sass _ , Ms Brown.” Amycus winked playfully. “It’s settled then?” Amycus extended his hand as his eyes grew dark with excitement. 

Lavender moved her gaze to his outstretched hand. Noting the long callused fingers she hesitated, hovering her arm halfway in the air. She couldn’t shake the feeling as though she were about to make a deal with the devil himself, but she continued the reach to him anyway, sealing the vow in place. 

“ _ Deal _ .” 

Each hand grasping the other’s wrist as he pulled her to him, pressing their foreheads together and locking their gaze. Their magic collided in a way of deep green swirls about their arms, rising up around them. His eyes danced with eagerness, Lavender’s with wonder as the promise was in motion. The magic rose higher, billowing and spiraling up between them. She felt a surge of energy sting her eyes, watching as Amycus was inflicted with the same, his eyes flashing to a vibrant green before the magic settled and faded away. There was no going back now.

“Let’s begin.”

He stepped back, keeping his eyes locked on Lavender as he moved to the center of the room. With a swift jerk of his wrist, he flicked his wand. Lavender watched curiously as he faded with the distance, streams of moonlight cascading over his silhouette. The window was minimal, but the illuminated hue of blue was unmistakable. Specks of dust sparkled like fireflies about him, a magical wind picking up and swirling around him in a growing vigor.

Flames burst to life from candles overhead, the room no longer cast in shadows. The distant dripping of water vanished, and the floor beneath their feet seemed to lose the damp glisten it once held, and no longer did the air stench of must and mold. Devices of wood and metal were tossed to the side, creaking and sliding across stone and aligning atop each other out of the way. Lavender tried to ignore the aged red stain upon the surfaces, refusing her mind to wonder how they could have come to be that way. 

She watched Amycus, and by the way he was smirking and returning her gaze, she knew he was reveling from the attention. Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her chest and caressed her shoulders. The dampness was gone, but the chill in the air remained, and she silently wished she could wrap her scarf back around her neck.

“Come here.” Amycus continued to flick his wrist about, the rest of his body standing impressively calm despite the large amount of magic he was producing. It was almost as if he needed no focus at all. He raised an eyebrow at her hesitation. “If you expect to accomplish  _ anything  _ from this, you are going to have to learn to follow orders.”

Lavender knew he liked to be in control, anyone who had the misfortune of being in his presence could see that. But she hated to admit he was right. If Lavender  _ did _ want to succeed, she would have to learn to work with Amycus, and try to push past the barrier of her own judgements and preconceived notions. 

With a defeated sigh, she stepped forward. It was closer than she wanted to be, but she still kept a good distance between them.

“ _ Closer,  _ Ms Brown.” 

Lavender sensed the facetiousness in his tone, but she complied with reluctance, trudging closer to stand beside him.

“Very  _ good _ . Now, show me your power.” He placed a hand on his chin, his other crossing his chest, waiting for Lavender to comply. Lavender placed a hand on her hip, waiting for Amycus to elaborate his meaning. When he didn’t, she scoffed.

“Could you be a little more specific?” 

“I think it’s pretty clear.” Amycus gestured with his hand as he spoke. And once again, Lavender waited for further instructions. The back and forth between them was becoming quite frivolous. 

“So you just-” Lavender rolled her wand through her fingers. “Want me to use my magic?”

Amycus simply repeated his movement, gesturing his hand forward before resting it back to his chin, waiting. Lavender took a breath, racking her brain to think of the best spell to use. She shivered, interrupting her concentration. She raised her wand above her head.

“ _ Focillo!” _ Lavender instantly felt the warmth emerge gently from the tip of her wand, and she relaxed her shoulders. Amycus dropped his hand, his face vacant of his recently amused expression.

“A warming charm?”

“I felt a chill and I seemed to have misplaced my scarf.” Lavender’s tone dripped in faux sweetness. 

“Charming.” Amycus crossed his arms, his tone blatantly sarcastic. Lavender smirked, pleased that she could return the agitation, if only a little. But his lingering gaze withdrew any level of victory she thought she had on the wizard, and she could feel the pressure building once more.

After his display of magic she was left with a feeling of acute inadequacy, but there was only one  _ real _ spell she knew to use to show power. It had taken her two full years to finally produce a corporeal patronus, and she was proud of that accomplishment above most anything else when it came to her magic. She shifted her stance, raising her wand as she took in a deep breath.

“ _ Expecto Patronum _ !”

A silvery wisp fluttered from her wand, taking the shape of a Pheasant. It gracefully flew into the air, circling and dancing around her. Lavender smiled, her eyes closing as she felt her hair shifting in the air about her face and tickling the back of her neck. She watched happily as the beautiful celestial bird disappeared into the darkness high above the reach of the candle’s light.

Amycus stood with a stern countenance, fixated on Lavender as her head inclined to follow her successfully strong patronus. 

“I’m impressed.” He lowered his arms back down to his sides. “That’s a powerful display of light magic. But  _ dark  _ magic is something else entirely.” 

“I’ve read the breakdown. I know the general idea.” 

“You know  _ nothing _ , Ms Brown. For if you did, you wouldn’t need my help.” He began that insufferable pacing, circling her again with a stance of intimidation that wasn’t there before.

“I’m not trying to use dark magic. I simply want to cover its effects.” Lavender felt as if her head was spinning, following Amycus as he completed another rotation around her.

“In order to counterbalance the mark of dark magic, one must first master its art.” Amycus stopped abruptly, staring down at her in a dominant stance. 

His gaze sent a familiar chill down her spine and realization hit her. He’d been watching her, and Lavender realized far too late that he’d always been. The uneasy chill she felt when she thought she was alone was nothing more than the shiver of his cold gaze. 

☽ ♥ ☾


	3. Chapter 3

☽ ♥ ☾

Lavender sighed a breath of relief as she closed the door behind her, making her way to her bed. Removing her robes and shoes she crawled in, sliding her feet beneath the Gryffindor quilt and laid her head back against the pillow. 

Her first encounter with Amycus had her apprehensive about how far she was willing to go to create a charm. A glamour that would undoubtedly help many who would fall victim to the viciousness of dark magic during the war. But she struggled to think at what cost to her own personal convictions. 

After that night in the tower, the night she finalized her deal with Amycus, she hadn't seen him since. That was five days ago. Honestly, Lavender welcomed the reprieve with her Dark Arts professor, the man leaving the school grounds unexpectedly to do what he did not say. She wasn't ignorant, however, knowing full well what personal business would be taking him away from the confines of the school.

He had left her a note sometime before he left, instructing her to be at the tower one week's time from his departure to reconvene with her training. She had kept herself busy until then, attempting to think of anything but her absent professor. As she laid in her bed, her head full after catching up on her assignments for Parchments, she found she had some time before Padma's meeting in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, her stomach reminded her she skipped lunch.

She rose, sitting up and tucking her feet beneath her. She retrieved her bag from the floor beside her, reaching down and stretching to loop the strap into her grip. When she sat back up again, she tossed it onto the bed, some contents spilling halfway onto the bedspread. She pulled a scone she had wrapped from breakfast, half squished between her books and took a large bite, ignoring the fact it no longer held the warmth it had at breakfast. Her eyes fell on an ornate cover of the ancient text peeking from beneath her Arthimancy book. Lavender had promised herself she wouldn't reopen it again until her training continued, but no matter how much she tried to avoid it the pique of her curiosity would get the better of her. The contents in the book enthralled her, the ideas and philosophies behind the magic somehow pulling her toward the pages.

She had always been taught to fear the dark arts, that it was something to steer clear of, but the more she read, the more she learned it could be used for good. The lure of power inevitably corrupted the intent, tainting the idea one pure of heart could control it. Her mind took her back to the night she saw Amycus and the power he possessed with a simple flick of his wrist. She desired that power without the corruption, but was afraid of falling off the fine line she was about to embark on. Taking in a breath, she knew in her heart of hearts she was capable.

The door burst open, a flood of voices pouring into the room. A fast-paced Ginny walked through to the showers while Parvati stepped over to her trunk. Lavender quickly shoved the books back into her bag.

“Lav, are you ready for the meeting?” Parvati pulled some clothes from her trunk.

“Absolutely, but can we stop by the Great Hall before dinner is over? I skipped lunch and I’m famished.” She stood and held her stomach, laughing with Parvati as it growled as if on command. Lavender was glad for the distraction of her classmates. Had she sat alone much longer, she would have definitely opened the old tome. She’d studied the pages multiple times already, but it would have been bad if Ginny or someone other than Parvati caught her reading such material alone on her bed. The thought of one of them seeing her with the very magic they were aiming to protect her from caused her stomach to turn in knots - and it wasn’t just the hunger. She would hate to think what they would say if they knew about her meetings with Amycus, already struggling to find her place among her classmates aside from “Ronald Weasley’s ditzy ex-girlfriend.” That appellation was bad enough, she couldn’t bear the thought of being heralded as a traitor and thrown out as a member of Dumbledore's Army. She gathered her bag, shaking off the terrifying notion and followed Parvati out the door.

☽ ♥ ☾

Snow cast dancing silhouettes along the common room as Lavender descended the steps. The flurries shifted under the backdrop of the moonlight pouring in from the large window. She had waited for it to quiet down, gathering her things and slipping out through the portrait. It proved to be a more difficult task obtaining the schedule of rounds from Ginny this time, but after hours of listening to her discuss the ins and outs of how she missed Quidditch throughout the day, she had managed to duplicate it herself. She realized this would have to be the norm moving forward if she wanted to avoid being caught.

Lavender tugged her purple knit scarf into her black jacket as she made her way back through the courtyard. She was grateful it wasn't raining this time, but the snow proved just as irritating, and she had to cast a cleaning charm to erase her footprints left on the ground as she walked. As she approached the door, removing herself from the main path and diving into the hidden trail, she froze. Voices came from behind her, nearing closer on the main pathway leading back toward the courtyard. Lavender gripped her wand tighter, diminishing the lumos she had cast and pressing against the stoned wall. She refused to move until they were gone, the voices of two older wizards walking passed without so much as a pause or glance at Lavender before fading out. She exhaled, pulling back the creaking door and walked up the stairs.

Not much had changed when she walked back through the door, the worn and ancient room appearing the same as she had left it only a week prior aside from a few new spiderwebs along the high walls.

“Good. Let’s begin.” Amycus was waiting for her in the room’s center, his robes pooling down and flowing elegantly as he moved. 

“Well hello to you too.” Lavenders tone dripping in faux sweetness. She was anxious to begin, but the rumors of her being a social butterfly were not lost on her and were very much the truth. They weren’t friends by any means, nor would one consider them  _ close _ , but she still enjoyed the occasional proper greeting from time to time. “Welcome back.” 

“This isn't social hour, Ms Brown. We’ve much to cover and I want to ensure we have the time to complete your lesson. Now, come here.”

“Such formalities,  _ professor. _ ” She knew it was a long shot getting him to speak to her and not  _ at _ her, but she complied and approached him at the center of the room.

“In order to master an unforgivable one must first work their capacity for the dark arts.” Amycus began pacing - he was always pacing. Lavender cocked her head, scrunching her face at the idea of him suddenly pouncing on his prey. She would have laughed at the thought of seeing Amycus leaping through the air in the corners of her mind, but the physical form of him had stopped in front of her and snarled. “Pay attention, Ms Brown. Now, you displayed during your rather sloppy duel that you have in fact tapped into the first and minor stages of dark magic through use of your hexes.”

Lavender widened her eyes, pondering the idea of using dark magic unknowingly. She had always thought she would feel different when she cast a dark spell, but it could be argued that they were merely only brushing the surface.

“Now to dig deeper. I want to start with something we will soon be learning in class. The-”

“You’re going to teach me something you plan on teaching  _ everyone _ ? Isn’t that sort of redundant?” Lavender crossed her arms, leaning her weight to her left side; her head was cocked.

“The curse  _ Expulso  _ is a powerful curse in its own right, but it doesn’t take as much magical effort as others.” Amycus ignored Lavender’s question entirely, walking over to a pile of stale wooden boards. He slapped his hand on the top of them and turned back to her. “I want you to use the curse to destroy this.” 

Amycus stood in front of her, his height looming over her like the tower they currently resided in. He raised his chin, his eyes lowered to hers.

"Stand at the ready, Ms Brown."

Lavender squinted her eyes up at his before stepping out and bending her knees to gain better footing. She raised her wand in front of her. Amycus had shifted to her side, studying her movements. His wand was in his hand.

"Wrong." Amycus tapped his wand to her shoulder and before she could respond, his magic reacted for her. She felt her shoulders jerk back, her posture straightening.

"Hey!"

"Your feet are too far apart. This isn't ballet, Ms Brown, though your movements do resemble a sort of dance." She felt his wand in the back of both knees, her right leg sliding inward to change the width between them. She growled.

"We said no wands on one another!"

"No, we agreed to no wrath from our wands. Mind the importance in the details, Lavender. Another lesson for another day. Now, let’s see what you can do.”

Lavender suppressed the annoyance she felt as she stood there awkwardly, adjusting herself to the new stance she found herself in. She rolled her neck, already feeling a strain in her back and channeled her focus on the stack of wood before her. She could feel her magic humming as she shouted the curse. 

“ _ Expulso _ !” 

Lavender jerked as a jet of bright blue magic erupted from her wand. It streamed and twisted, colliding into the wood with a powerful impact. It hit with a  _ boom! _ The force behind her spell created a vibration, the pile shaking and falling on top of one another. 

“Good, Ms Brown, good! Keep holding!” Amycus was behind her now, and she could see his arms fanned out in her peripheral on both sides. She held her focus on the pile of wood, blue shimmers filling the cracks and knots in the planks, growing brighter and brighter. A flutter of magic touched her skin, wavering her stance and momentarily lessening the flow in her magic. 

“Focus! It’s just my  _ Protego _ . Channel your magic more. Things are about to get interesting.” Amycus’ voice called over her, bouncing off the invisible magical wall of his protection spell. Lavender narrowed her eyes, pushing the last of her strength behind her  _ Expulso _ and clenching her teeth. She was growing lightheaded, her arm shaking and her ears ringing. The blue within the wood brightened, expanding in light and in size, the weight of it creating an explosion of wooden shards to burst through the air. Splinters pierced the wall of Amycus’  _ Protego _ , and Lavender grinned to herself at the display. She lowered her arm, every inch lower added relief as she relaxed the muscles and rolled her shoulder. She peered back at Amycus beaming. 

She studied his face as he relented the protection charm, fixing the cuffs of his robes. He had set up the  _ Protego _ before she had finished her movement, a revelation to her that he believed she could successfully cast the curse on her first try. It was a rarity to her, someone having faith in her enough for her magic to be more complex than her glamours or summoning charms. 

“Let’s go again.” Amycus levitated a half broken statue of a gargoyle onto the ledge by the disintegrated wood. Lavender rolled her shoulder, returning to her offensive stance. “Ahem.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed back her shoulders and stepped in, her muscles stinging as they flex. She waited for his nod of approval before casting another stream, the same wave enveloping her before she shattered the stone into rubble and dust. He made her perform the same curse over the course of two hours, each time with a stronger target. She defeated every one, only once straining when she felt her strength wavering from exhaustion.

“That will be all, Ms Brown.”

He didn’t give her praise aside from a quick nod or an “ _ again”,  _ but Lavender felt as though she had a chance at succeeding in mastering the dark magic enough to achieve her goal. She went to bed that night with a smile upon her lips, despite the stern demeanor of a professor who she knew silently believed in her.

☽ ♥ ☾

Lavender yawned, stretching as she pulled her bag higher up on her arm. Her whole body felt as if she ran a TriWizard marathon, each step feeling as if her legs were twice the weight they actually were.

“Lav!” Parvati appeared on her left, handing her an apple tart. “Figured you might be hungry since you slept through breakfast!”

“Oh, Parvati! You’re a saint!” Lavender bit into the sweet treat, a bite of sourness lingering on her tongue as they entered their next class of Dark Arts.

If she was being honest, she could have gone a whole full day without seeing Amycus Carrow again, the man barking demands as though she were his house elf. But when they sat down at their desks, and the curriculum began writing itself on the blackboard at the front of class, Lavender couldn’t help but snort aloud.

“You’re laughing? In  _ here _ ?” Parvati nudged Lavender as she covered her mouth, suppressing the remnants of the laugh in her throat.

“I just have a good feeling about today.” Lavender peered over at her professor, but he avoided her eyes, addressing the class in his usual condescending tone he made known at the start of year.

“ _ Expulso. _ Who can tell me the specifics of this particular curse?”

Lavender shot her hand up like Granger in first year, jolting Parvati beside her in surprise. She was sure he had meant to call on her, it made sense as to why he had chosen that particular curse the night before. He did mention they would be going over it in class, she just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

“A Gryffindor. How quaint.” His eyes moved away from her. “Anyone  _ else _ ?”

Crabbe raised his hand half heartedly, blurting out the answer before he was even called. Lavender snarled and sunk back in her chair, taking the not so subtle hint from her professor. He clearly would not allow her to demonstrate her knowledge for the class. 

“Very good, Mr Crabbe. Ten points to Slytherin house. Can you show the class?” He gestured for the fat boy to approach the front of the room, presenting a stack of  _ Defense Against the Dark Arts _ texts in place as the target. Crabbe wobbled to the front of the room, his arm presented and his shoulders slumped. Lavender scoffed at the improper way he was standing. When a pale blue spilled from his wand, the magic behind it pushed in waves. It wasn’t as consistent as her attempts she made last night, and nowhere near as powerful. Still, the idea Amycus chose  _ him _ over her left her a bit out of sorts. On one hand, he already knew she could cast it successfully, so it would have been natural to call upon her to perform it. But the other hand she figured his pride got the better of him. He couldn’t possibly allow a Gryffindor - he’d already voiced his disdain for them - to outperform someone in his own house. She rolled her eyes at the poor display, flicking her gaze and leaning close to Parvati who was trembling beside her

“I take it back, Parvati. This class is nothing what I thought it would be today.”

☽ ♥ ☾

The next few weeks were a blur, Lavender struggling to keep up with the added studies during the late night sessions with Amycus. He had exhausted her mind, night after night, forcing her to channel the deepest of concentrations. Her body was physically enervated with the overwhelming magic she hadn’t dared thought she possessed. 

It wasn’t consistent, an internal tug of war she almost always lost, but she refused to give up. Her attentiveness in her classes was lacking, though she wouldn’t exactly call herself an active student. But she could feel the exhaustion take over more times than not, and the days seemed long; her nights even longer.

She’d found herself succumbing to the pull of sleep and allowed her eyelids to fall. Her rest was short lived, however, the sound of a loud  _ crack!  _ shaking and jolting her upright once more. Wiping her eyes, she was met with the gaze of a furious Alecto. Lavender swallowed as Alecto sauntered over to her seat. 

“Well, Ms Brown. It appears my lesson is beneath you today. Have you something of greater importance on your mind? Perhaps you feel my words of the muggle dangers are of no value against the appearance of one such as yourself, hm?” Alecto’s words cut deeper than the shards of the mirror she’d grown to resent, slicing the air deeper than any scar would show. 

She caught a glimpse of Neville shifting in his seat beside her, his eyes almost appearing to plead with her in a way. Lavender knew her actions of distraction wouldn’t sit well with her short tempered professor, and she thought carefully on her response, not wanting to land herself on the wrong side of the path with the younger Carrow sibling. She knew anything she said would lead to the same outcome.

“I’m sorry, professor.” Lavender sat up straighter in her chair, gritting her teeth. 

Alecto sneered in reply and made her way back to the front of the class. Lavender allowed her shoulders to relax slightly when she turned her head to catch Neville’s uneasy gaze and the question he silently mouthed.  _ “Are you crazy?”  _

Lavender had managed to stay alert for the second half of her class, but wasn’t able to shake Alecto’s cold glare. It was a grueling thirty minutes or so, seemingly lasting for hours before class was dismissed. Lavender gathered her things, standing with the other students to leave. Crabbe nudged her hard in the shoulder as he walked by, snickering with Goyle and Zabini as they walked out. She shrugged it off, not having the energy to engage in a retort with the Slytherin and made toward the exit.

“Lavender, what’s gotten into you?” Neville had gently looped his hand around her arm, resting his thumb above her elbow. Concern flooded his eyes. “If meeting late to study is getting to you, please talk to me. Nothing is worth becoming a target for-”

“That will be all Mr Longbottom.” Alecto interrupted from her desk. Neville’s head tilted, his eyes flicking from the direction of Alecto and back to Lavender, but he didn’t move. “Mr Longbottom. I said that will be all.”

Lavender gave a reassuring nod to her classmate. It was something unexpected, though she supposed Neville’s actions shouldn’t have been all that surprising. He’d proven to be a great leader these past months, sacrificing himself for the better of his classmates. She was beginning to understand what Amycus meant when he spoke ill of her house - acting before following through with an actual plan. Just  _ doing _ . Though noble, it didn’t exactly ensure her safety in all of this, only added to the problem. It wasn’t shocking to know why no true lions stood behind He Who Must Not Be Named.

“It’s fine, Neville. I can handle Alecto.” Lavender shrugged out of Neville’s hold, nudging him toward the door. No sense them both facing the wrath of Alecto tonight. He left with reluctance, walking backwards to ensure he kept his protective eyes on her until he exited through the door.

“Now, Ms Brown. Let’s begin shall we?”

Class was long since over but Alecto’s lesson had barely begun. Alecto had made that known the moment Neville was gone. The  _ click _ of the latch matched that of the ticking of the pendulum’s swing.

“Miss Brown, I expect you know punishment for your insubordination is inevitable.” 

Lavender didn’t have the luxury to think of a retaliation before Alecto’s wand was raised and a surge of red energy shot at her. It happened too fast yet everything around her slowed almost to a stop. She watched as the red lines twisted and surged their way toward her, colliding angrily to her skin, yet she was defenseless to stop it.

The pain was unmistakable, coursing through her muscles and cracking through her bones. The curse released through the gaps in her joints, feeling as if her body had completely spread apart altogether. Lavender refused to scream, clenching her teeth so hard her jaw began to shake. She had dropped to the floor, her entire body hot and convulsing as the curse did it’s work. Alecto stood over her, a wide grin across her smug and otherwise stern face.

“You’ll do well to remove yourself from my brother’s company.”

The curse relented, Lavender choking out a cough as her lungs allowed her to breathe. She placed her palms on the floor, gasping to regain herself. The scar on her shoulder burned beneath her jumper, feeling as though her very flesh had fused into the fabrics of her shirt. It hurt to move, but she shakily pulled herself up off the stoned classroom floor. 

“I don’t know what it is you’re playing at, but I won’t tolerate your meddling. Now get out of my classroom.”

  
  


☽ ♥ ☾

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

☽ ♥ ☾

Amycus sighed and leaned his shoulder against the wall as he watched her struggle. Lavender’s frustration mounted at each failed attempt, the hold on her wand failing as subtle fragments of Alecto’s magic jostled her nerves. Pushing himself off the wall, she watched him swiftly make his way to her side. 

“Can’t we just try something else? This isn’t working!” Lavender spoke through clenched teeth, her jaw tight. She had been doing well up until this point, and the disappointment of failure was getting to her.

“Absolutely not. It’s vital to master Confringo now in order to perform what I have planned for you next. We both know you are more than capable of succeeding here, Lavender.” He stood beside her and raised his wand toward her target he had set into place across the room. “Confringo is similar to that of Expulso, which you already perfected. The only real difference here is using heat as opposed to pressure. Watch closely.” 

Lavender stepped back crossing her arms as she studied Amycus. She attempted to suppress the blush she felt warming her cheeks at the casual way her name sounded from his lips. It wasn’t the first time, finding he’d called her by her given name countless times since their training began, but every time it caught her in a way she didn’t quite understand, creating a numbing girlish glee-like response that always made her cheeks flush and her lip raw from nibbling. 

Without so much as a word he launched a bright fiery orange stream, rocketing it across the room and onto the selected target. Lavender blinked in response of the impact, sucking in a breath as Amycus stepped behind her, resting his hand on her waist as a new target presented itself before them. Her body didn’t argue when he gently pulled her flush against his, his arm extended alongside hers. His hand encompassed her own, and for a brief moment she didn’t mind the closeness of him so much anymore. She found herself battling that girl-like glee to resist the urge of resting her body against his, but this was a training session and he, her professor. The mere idea of it was enough to slap anyone back to their senses, and she blinked trying not to focus on the way her magic betrayed her as she felt it react to his as if to physically refuse her to deny it. He stiffened behind her, his hand gripping her waist a little more securely.

“Where is your steady hand, Lavender? You’re shaking.” 

She peered over her shoulder to meet his eyes, and while his face remained expressionless, his gaze held a level of concern. 

“Your sister.”

“My sister?” He released her then, allowing her to face him. “Why? What did you do?”

“ _ Me _ ?” Lavender could hear her voice raise in pitch. “Does she ever need a reason?” Amycus raised an eyebrow, standing silent in front of her. She exhaled in aggravation. “But, I may have fallen asleep in her class after one of our sessions.”

“Then her actions were justified. Had you lacked the discipline in my classroom I would have punished you in the same fashion.”

“No student deserves such an egregious act from their professor. I don't care what they do.” 

His eyes roamed her face as he quirked a brow. “Such a bold critique of two highly dangerous professors, Lavender. I'd watch your tongue if I were you.”

Her nostrils flared at his warning. 

“In my house, we don’t take kindly to torture.” 

“Yes, you Gryffindor lot are ghastly at self preservation. But what I can say in your favor is you feed on the venom of snakes and it's a good way to unleash your anger. You need that vexation to master the dark arts. Get back into your stance. We're using this to master the curse. ” 

“Being subjected to her crucio is not the only reason I'm concerned, Amycus. She warned me to stay away from you. She knows about us.” 

“My sister is hardly a threat to me. It’s unfortunate she thinks she has a say in my affairs.”

“She’s a threat to  _ me _ !”

“Then you should take care when making your way here.” 

“I take extra measures to ensure I’m not caught, Amycus. Trust me when I say I want this to remain a secret even more than you do.” 

He shifted closer to her, his dark gaze locked on her slate colored eyes. The intensity sent a chill down her spine, the coldness in the way he watched her icing over anything he might have held within them underneath. She could feel her magic tingling as her breath hitched and the right corner of his lips curled up into a half smile. “Don’t presume to know my desires,  _ witch _ . Take your stance.”

☽ ♥ ☾

The once unnerving journey to the Room of Requirement suddenly felt less troubling since her training in the tower with Amycus. Lavender would still need to be careful, but the route itself was shorter and less exposed, and there wasn’t the risk of getting your soul sucked by a dementor. 

Parvati gripped her by the hand beside her, the two of them sneaking their way up to the seventh floor. The halls were quiet, and Lavender could feel the uneasiness from her friend.

“It’s alright, Parvati. We’re almost there. I’m fairly certain we made it safely.” It 

was true, the entrance to the Room of Requirement presented itself the moment their feet stepped onto the hard floor at the top of the stairs, the sound of stone sliding over stone leaving a soft echo behind. 

“I’ll never get used to sneaking out.” Parvati held a hand over her chest to calm her breathing as they emerged into the hidden room. Lavender admired the way Parvati always maintained her moral character, keeping her poise when it came to class schedules and rules as a whole. She was a gossip, like Lavender, but a gossip at the top of her class.

When they arrived into the room, Ginny was leading her Patrols group through some dueling exercises, and Lavender couldn’t help but think tonight would have been an excellent opportunity to slip away to the tower for training of her own seeing how no one was monitoring the halls. She didn’t have much time to think of a proper escape plan before Neville approached them with a lopsided and genuine grin.

“Ladies. Welcome.” He ran a hand through his hair as he addressed them, and while he was the confident leader of Dumbledore’s Army he still struggled with conversing with the ladies. Parvati and Lavender shared a glance, smirking knowingly they’d be chatting about this very encounter on their way back to the dorms. “I hope you both are prepared for some defensive training tonight. Your group has really helped us out on the parchments front, now it is only fair we keep you as poised out of the classroom as well.”

He began to lead them toward the training grounds, allowing Parvati to walk ahead as he stepped in time at Lavender’s side. She had a feeling she knew why, but allowed him to smile at her and offer his sweet puppy dog eyes. 

“Are you alright, Lavender? Alecto was pretty rough on you.” 

Lavender smiled weakly at him. She was appreciative for his question and his concern, not usually being on the front end of such warm-hearted comforts, but she slowed her pace and took his hand.

“I’m alright. It wasn’t the first time I’ve felt the brunt of her wand, Neville, and I’m fairly certain it won’t be my last.”

“Just be careful, please. I know things are stressful, and we’re constantly feeling the pressure of the impending war. It’s hard attempting to maintain a semblance of normalcy while being subjected to unforgivables at the hands of the Carrows, but as long as we stand together we will succeed.” 

Lavender flicked her eyes to her feet at the mention of Carrow, but she forced herself to look at Neville and studied his face. He truly was genuine, and doing his damnedest to keep everyone as safe as they were able considering the circumstances, but his words were lost on her. She smiled in response, appreciative in the way he patted her on her shoulder in reassurance, the way he continued to guide her toward the direction of the training grounds. 

“If the stress of Parchments is becoming too much, I can speak with Padma about the possibility of a lighter work load for a short time?” 

"I'll be fine, Neville, really. I appreciate the offer though." As much as Lavender would have loved the relief from working in Parchments, she knew what that would mean for the rest of her group. It had always been about showing her worth among her classmates, and Parchments was the start toward that acceptance. She knew she wanted to pull her weight, but something inside her was tugging at her, pulling her mind from the tasks in front of her. It wasn't prominent, but strong enough to cause her to pause in her steps, blinking a small headache away.

"Are you sure? As much as I love the enthusiasm, Lav, I don't want you to overexert yourself."

She could have laughed had her head not been clouded with a minor throb,the headache slowly gaining strength. She gave Neville another smile.

"Yes. I'm certain." 

He seemed to accept that answer, walking ahead to stand beside Padma at the head of the room. 

"We had another incident earlier regarding a dementor." Neville's voice was loud and determined, ensuring all that had gathered could hear. "Had McGonagall not been there, the student who was attacked would have been worse off. Much worse. So, the group leaders and I have decided to pull you from Parchments tonight so we can focus on some defensive spells. We’ll start with  _ Reducto _ .” 

“Piece of cake!” Parvati nudged Lavender on the shoulder, giving her a playful grin. Parvati had always been successful in defensive magic, and always made sure Lavender was reminded of that. Rolling her eyes at her friend, Lavender pulled her wand from its holster. 

Lavender's eyes roamed the targets that wheeled into view, the magic of the room shifting the air as her classmates stood ready and began shouting the familiar spell. She watched as some of her classmates struggled to gain enough force behind their incantation while others blasted their target with ease. Parvati soared her curse without delay, causing a sigh of relief from Lavender who raised her own wand. There was an unfamiliar heaviness weighing in her chest as she shouted the incantation, a flash of determination in her eyes. The dummy in front of her crumbled into dust on the ground, remnants of it floating away on its descent.

“Wonderful job, Lavender! That was brilliant.” She turned her head at the praise of Neville as he walked by in observance. 

Lavender focused her gaze on the heap of dust on the floor and was struck by the feeling the magic had left behind. For months she had been practicing and mastering curses of similar nature with Amycus. The lingering effects were stronger with him somehow; different.

When she had finally mastered the Expulso curse, she remembered the way the force of her magic hurled from her wand and struck its target. The way she reacted to it blasting it into unrecognizable pieces was indescribable. Then there was Confringo, the searing heat emanating from her core as she cast it, watching as a whirlwind burst her target into scolding flames. 

She felt herself long for more as she raised her wand to cast another spell. But no matter what spell she cried out nothing would suffice the yearning. She needed something more powerful. 

The words she spoke next were not her own, the boiling inside her ripping through her veins like the curse she wielded from her wand. The target before her bursting into flames before exploding into violent shards of embers, setting the other nearby targets aflame. The room grew quiet, Lavender’s head pounding and her ears ringing. She blinked the sharpness of the throbbing away, coming to at the voice of her friend casting an  _ aguamenti  _ beside her. 

“Lav?” Parvati touched her on the shoulder. Her hand was soft, and Lavender welcomed the comfort of her friend openly. “What was  _ that _ ?”

“I-” Lavender peered about the room, eyes upon her in stunned silence. She wasn’t expecting her classmates to begin applauding.

“That was  _ wicked _ !” A Ravenclaw she knew from Parchments ran up to her. “Can you teach me?”

“And me!”

Neville stepped in, raising his hands to quiet everyone down. 

“Wow, Lavender. I didn’t know you could do that! Perhaps we misplaced you when we arranged the groups.” He patted her on the shoulder as her eyes caught a glimpse of Ginny, who had stepped in after the commotion had started. She was watching her with indifference, arms crossed and a raised brow. “Alright, everyone, back in your space. As much as we would all love to have Lavender teach us, I think we should switch it up to a less explosive spell, yeah? Let’s give our patronuses some much needed exercise!”

Parvati leaned closer, her voice low. “Did you learn that in that tome you’ve been reading?”

“It’s the same one Professor Carrow taught us in Dark Arts.”

Parvati furrowed her brows, leaning even closer to Lavender’s side. “I don’t recall that curse producing fire.” 

Neville's voice interrupted Lavender’s chance to reply, not that she particularly wanted to. She began to question whether the curse was in fact one they learned in class. Her mind raced with conflicting knowledge and lores, fragments of what was and what wasn’t. 

“ _ Expecto Patronum!” _

A spectral hawk sprang from Neville’s wand, soaring high above in circles and diving between the students before fading off through a crack in a door. Lavender smiled, she remembered when Neville and her learned what the patronus was when Harry first taught them a few years back. Neville, like her, had been unable to cast anything more than a silver mist. 

Parvati’s black swan gracefully fluttered beside Lavender’s face and she turned to her friend with a laugh. She was confident in her incantation, raising her wand to wait for her celestial pheasant to emerge, but it never came. She peered up, watching her wand as if she were back in time; standing as the little girl with a disappointing silvery shimmer wisp of mist. Her eyes burned in response to it, feeling the same mortification she’d worked so hard to overcome. 

Parvati immediately dropped her wand, reaching for Lavender with a comforting squeeze on her wrist. Lavender closed her eyes, the lingering headache rising back to the forefront of her head. 

“What happened, Lavender?” Ginny stepped up, her celestial horse galloping confidently between them. “Where’s your fat little bird?”

The feeling Lavender had felt when she gained praise for the curse was instantly replaced with a judging glare. She knew Ginny was harsh in her ways of teasing, but the girl was hardly considered a friend. They got along well enough overall, but when it came to competing - or her brother - Ginny oftentimes took things too far.

“Don’t worry, Lavender. We’ve been under a lot of stress lately. You’ll get it back with more practice.” Neville had joined them, that same pity-filled expression in his eyes. “Here, let’s try it again.”

Parvati and Ginny stepped back to allow Neville to assist Lavender with her casting. He moved behind her, allowing enough space to make her feel  _ comfortable _ . His touch on her wand hand was gentle, sweet, and somewhat clammy to the touch. She once again appreciated the effort her fellow Gryffindor was trying to make, but she realized how off putting the whole scene was. It shouldn’t have been, the reason she joined Dumbledore’s Army was to have the opportunity to learn and grow and  _ fight _ alongside her fellow classmates, but it lacked the dark luster she’d grown accustomed to over the past months. 

When he began to guide her, Lavender shrugged herself free, releasing her hand out of Neville’s soft hold.

“What is it? Did I do something?” Neville took a step toward her, but she stopped him with a raised hand.

“No, I-” Another wave hit her behind the eyes as her headache grew worse. “I just need to lie down I think.” 

“Why don’t you head back to the dorms and get some rest?” 

“I’ll take her.” Parvati stepped up and took Lavender by the hand, looping her arm around her middle and began walking her toward the door. She peered over at her. “What is going on?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” 

She would never intentionally lie to her best friend, not when she truly had no plausible explanation as to what was going on inside her mind. She didn’t feel ill, the headache rolling inside her head like a shattered prophecy, the shards of glass cascading against the tenderness of her brain. Parvati didn’t push her again for the remainder of the walk back to their dorms. The fear she had on the way to the Room of Requirement appeared to be far from her mind as she ensured Lavender got back to their room in one piece. Lavender was fairly certain she would have charged one of the Carrows if it meant she could get away unscathed.

Once safely inside their dorm, Parvati laid Lavender down and removed her shoes before sitting atop her bed, waiting expectantly.

“I don’t know what happened.” Lavender had rested her arm over her eyes, peering down at her friend who sat near her knees. 

“You’ve been able to produce a patronus for  _ years _ now! What changed? Is it that book?” Parvati’s voice raised in both volume and pitch with every question that left her lips.

“Trust me, Parvati, I was just as surprised as you were!” 

“Is it your dad? Has something else happened?” Parvati’s eyes furrowed as Lavender grudgingly sat up. She bit the corner of her mouth at the mention of her father. 

“No. I haven’t spoken to him in months. He makes it a point to never call on me more than he has to.”

Parvati reached out to take her friend's hand. “It’s his loss, Lav. I was so proud of you that day you finally stood up to him.”

“I’m just glad he wasn’t there to see that horrid display. I could literally  _ feel _ his disappointment.”

“Lav, you’re so much more than what he tried to make you believe.” She pulled Lavender closer, locking their hands together. “You’re smart, witty, and can do almost anything a wizard can do, possibly even more! Don’t let him get you all worked up. You should try to get some rest now.”

Lavender was thankful for Parvati for always having her back. She was there the day Lavender gathered all of her Gryffindor strength to stand her ground and face her father head on, the supportive sister she never had. He’d made it known early on he’d always wanted a son, a fighter to carry on the family name. The Brown  _ legacy _ was a joke, nothing more than an old tyrant shouting slander and lies behind the fury of his own faults he deflected and blamed Lavender for her entire life. He had held her back for so long, her insecurities buried under the harsh way he would look at her. It was why the scars she bore upon her flesh haunted her so, the mirror being something she could reflect on her own passions and ambitions - learning to love herself despite how her father ever made her feel. But the mirror was cracking, shattering to the floor with the far edges of her mind. She gave Parvati a lasting hug, holding onto the one person who she knew would be there for her until the very end, no matter the cost.

“Thank you, Parvati. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

☽ ♥ ☾

Lavender was late meeting Amycus in what was now considered  _ their _ tower. She had forced herself to focus through another one of Padma’s meetups for Parchments, and was still kicking herself for the failure of producing her patronus. She was far from off her game, feeling as though these rendezvous sessions with Amycus were even worth it anymore. She wasn’t excelling  _ anywhere _ now, and her extended daily schedules only drained her more.

“You’re late.” Amycus was standing with his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded over his chest and leaning against one of the four main columns in the room. He appeared less than pleased with his nose raised in a disapproving sneer.

“I’m trying, okay?” Lavender knew he wouldn’t be understanding, the man incapable of anything outside shooting a curse or a slander at her peers and students, but she really was hoping he wouldn’t torment her tonight. 

“ _ Trying _ is not  _ succeeding _ .  _ Trying _ isn’t  _ enough _ .  _ Trying _ , Lavender, is  **_death_ ** .” He was in her space, looming over her and practically snarling between his words. 

Lavender stepped back from him, taking a seat onto one of the stone steps by the entrance door with a hard  _ thud _ . She dropped her head, burying her face in her hands as she released an exhausted and throaty scream. After a long moment of silence, the echo of her frustration fading, she peered up at Amycus through streams of her hair.

“I am  _ tired _ , Amycus.” She straightened her back further, resting her elbows on her knees. Her hair had fallen back in place, ensuring Amycus could see the exasperation in her expression. “What are we even  _ doing  _ here? I’ve seen no progress in  _ any _ of the tasks you ask of me, and I’m sick to  _ death _ with the toll it’s taking on me!”

Amycus didn’t move from his position. He remained still, watching her quizzically but refused to comment. Finally, he raised a single eyebrow to her.

“The  _ toll _ you are feeling is your body reacting to the acceptance of power dark magic is attempting to gift you. Your resistance is what exhausts you.” He took the step to close the distance once more, holding out his hand for her. 

She peered up at him, further questioning if her reasoning to go through all of this was even worth it. So many of her friends and classmates suffered the fate of scars upon their flesh. A permanent reminder all of this was far from over, and became symbols of their strength. But Lavender hated the war for making it a relic where she saw only a stain. She accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. For a brief moment they were face to face, close enough to feel the other’s breath before he backed away to the center of the room.

“So many riddles. So many circles.” Lavender followed him so she could prepare for whatever lesson he would have for her tonight. Her mind was not as enthusiastic as it once was at the start of their meetings.

“Part of the point is allowing your mind to expand. If I merely told you what to do you’d never master it.” He stepped behind her, jerking her shoulders back so her posture was straightened. Lavender glared at him.

“There you go again. The only thing I’ve mastered is failure.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It’s unbecoming and beneath you. These curses are complex, Lavender, I’ve seen improvements these last few weeks, even if you have not.” Lavender shrugged away his hands, turning to face him with a fresh burn in her eyes.

“It isn’t just  _ here _ ! I’m failing  _ everywhere _ !” She tried to hold her strength desperate to keep her tears at bay. Amycus had already proven he didn’t  _ do _ tears, so crying was not an option. Amycus didn’t comment further, but she could see he was growing impatient - again. “You know for the first time since I confronted my father I wasn’t able to produce my patronus? I looked like a fool in front of my friends when nothing but sparks spewed from my wand.”

The impatience Amycus once showed in his expression changed entirely, replaced with what Lavender could only describe as intrigue. 

“Oh? And why would you and your friends be practicing such a spell in the first place?” 

Lavender could have slapped herself. She really did need to get some sleep. “We weren’t. But my classmates know I’m capable of producing one. I like to do it sometimes because it feels good to see that accomplishment. But I must be doing something wrong.” She leaned back to rest against the stone wall behind her. 

“On the contrary, it’s proof you’re doing everything right.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Amycus stepped back and raised his wand. “ _ Expecto Patronum _ .” 

Lavender watched as a soft puff of silvery smoke emerged from the tip of his wand then vanished into the air. Her eyes widened at the revelation. 

“But, that doesn't make sense. You’re so powerful. How are you not capable of producing a patronus?” 

The wicked grin that spread across his face as he stepped closer to her was both sinister and alluring. Her knees buckled as he lifted her chin with his index finger. As he held her gaze she noted the lust swirling deep in their depths. It stirred something in her, causing a flutter of nervousness to arise in her stomach. Her lips parted at the feel of his thumb running gently beneath her lower lip, her entire body somehow responding to  _ him _ regardless of her own conflictions. 

“You’re a powerful witch, Lavender. I wouldn’t have offered my time if I felt you were incapable. Never doubt yourself.” 

Their eyes never faltered. She was entranced in the way he looked at her, captivated in the touch of his warm calloused thumb against the flesh of her lip. She lost her breath at the realization of their proximity, Amycus closer than he’d ever been before, even in their more intense sessions. She swallowed shakily as his hand slid from her lips to her hair, entangling his fingers within her sandy blonde curls.

Instinctively drawing her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes flicked between his deep steel gray, both staring down at her with intense dominance. He allowed his mouth to linger dangerously close to hers, hovering above her lips. She didn’t fight his control, her body betraying her in a light quiver with every faint puff of his breath on her skin. Lavender tried to raise her chin to him, to end the agonizing torture of the space between them, but his grip held in her hair. She was lost in how badly she wanted to feel him on her more, practically craving his kiss. Satisfied, he released a throaty growl, one that made Lavender tremble as he forcely crashed his lips down onto hers. Her magic was rippling, racing through her veins at electrifying speed. She moaned in response, feeling his magic - both dark and intoxicating - clashing and overtaking her own. Lavender no longer feared his power, but  _ craved _ it as it engulfed her in an odd comfort.

He had pulled her flush against him, Lavender’s hands sliding up and looping around his neck as he swallowed another one of her soft moans. She was consumed by him, lured by the very darkness in his gaze. She could have sworn she was melting the way her body molded into his, burning up from the inside into the very ashes that speckled like the gray in his eyes. 

He spun her around, Lavender already missing the effects his lips felt upon hers as he ran his hand down flat across her stomach. He was nipping the nape of her neck as he raised her wand hand, gripping it with his own. He held her as close as their bodies allowed, his hot breath burning his mark into her flesh.

“ _ Firestorm-”  _ He nipped her ear as he spoke, shocks of his magic and lust pooling down her skin in waves. “-works as a lasso on its victims. The fiery whip  _ consumes them _ -” Lavender’s eyes fluttered as she laid her head back against his chest, allowing him to guide her wand hand overhead in circular motions. “-leaving nothing but an ash heap of bones.” 

Lavender felt heat from above her, rivaling the tension between her and Amycus themselves. When she peered up, crimson gold flames spun and spiraled from her wand. His mouth was still on her neck, the power of their magic lashing out wildly above them. It cast them both under a illuminescent red-like glow as he held her in place, guiding her wand hand more forcely.

“Now,” Amycus nipped her again, harder this time; Lavender biting her lip to muffle an excited moan. “ _ Release.” _

At his command Lavender let go, shouting the  _ Firestorm _ incantation and flinging her wand forward. A nearby cell door was engulfed behind a heated flamed whip, disappearing behind the force of the streams. The metal bars began to glow, melting under the pressure and heat. 

Lavender felt something inside her shift, her eyes focusing on the flames with a grin slowly spreading across her face. She turned to Amycus, his eyes fixated on the way she reacted to the curse. He held little to his expression, though pulled her back against him. She wrapped her arms around him as he placed a kiss upon her forehead, both of them watching in silence as the cell door burned into ash before them.

☽ ♥ ☾


	5. Chapter 5

☽ ♥ ☾

  
For the next few months, Lavender had spent them with Amycus mastering dark curses and studying The Dialectics of Shadows, along with other dark texts. They hadn’t mentioned their kiss again, nor did either act on anything further. The urge remained, the tension between them only rising to new heights, but the threat of holiday break was approaching swiftly. He’d left her those final weeks to study the texts on her own, but promised to return their sessions when the school year continued again.

Lavender had spent the majority of the holiday break alone, allowing her ample space to practice. Her father had made it perfectly clear he was too involved with other things to spend any quality time with her, and even went out of his way to be vacant from their home altogether. So she took the solitude to master all she had worked on with Amycus. 

She returned to Hogwarts with anticipation, a yearning to show Amycus all she had done in his absence. When she'd met him in their tower a solid week after classes began, she quickly went to work. 

He didn't correct her on her stance, but paced behind her as she swirled her wand and ran through the curses, even going so far as to creating combinations of two or more following one another. It had been a sort of dance for her and she relished in the feel of his eyes on her as she moved.

"I believe you are ready for the Cruciatus, Lavender. Come here. Let me show you." Amycus kept his face calm, shifting his position in a way that captivated her. She’d seen him cast the Cruciatus multiple times before, but never was she as mezmorized in the power he wielded behind it until now. She desperately wanted to prove to not only him, but to herself she could accomplish the unforgivable on her own. It would put her that much closer to covering up her scar, and proving to her classmates she was more than what they would ever see her as.

“This particular unforgivable is different from the others. It derives the elemental energy of fervent passions from the caster sending a diabolical explosion of fiery heat to the receptors of the beings system. The result is an excruciating burn to jolt through their body. So in essence, the more passionate your emotions, the more lethal your curse.” Amycus ran his fingers across her shoulder blades, tracing his fingertips over her shoulder and down the center of her chest. His touch was minimal, but it burned a fiery path behind them as he moved.

Lavender watched as he moved away from her, flicking his wand at a crate and opening it with force. A rat was levitated into view and presented on top of the wooden box. Her eyes widened at the sight. 

“We’re practicing on living subjects?” 

“It’s the only way to truly master an unforgivable with confidence.” Pausing, he quirked an eyebrow at her. “Is this going to be a problem?” 

She held his gaze with determination. “No. I’ll be fine, I can do this.” 

Amycus smirked and stepped closer as he ran his thumb gently over her cheek. “Good girl.”

Lavender watched as a smile appeared, the candlelight casting shadows across his face. Her eyes darted to his lips, swallowing down the desire to reach up and press her own mouth to his and release this torturous flame of the wildfire he started in her heart.

She could have whimpered at the loss of his attention when he turned back to the stupid rat on the crate. 

“Pay attention. You need to remain attentive and keep your thoughts on your target and your magic focused on your emotions.” 

Lavender was entranced by the power that emanated from him when a bright red light shot out of his wand with a blast. The magic struck the rat and it squealed and buckled under the force. She flinched at the sight of it, her scar burning in her mind as she struggled to keep her focus on the scene before her. When he ended the stream of torture on the rat, he flicked his eyes to her.

“Come here.” He motioned her to stand in front of him and angled her hips. Lavender felt the residual magic from his hands the moment he touched her, feeling her own spark against it.

Lavender had waited for this lesson for the better part of the year, raising her wand with shaky determination. She narrowed her sight in on the rat, forcing herself to say the incantation and push her magic onto it. Unlike Amycus, her magic produced a burst of faded pink, far less powerful than his crimson red he had demonstrated. The rat appeared unscathed by the impact of her curse, merely attempting to wiggle free of its magical restraints.

“Try again.” Amycus spoke low into her ear, his words sending a jolt of vibrations to her core. Lavender took a breath, clenching her teeth as she tried again and again to no avail.

“Something’s wrong!” She shook herself free after nearly an hour of failed attempts, her aggravation rising to the forefront and clogging her focus.

“You lack intensity. You need to dig deeper. Something to spark an indignation that will instigate the dark power in your magic.” He began his usual pacing as she took a moment to rest her back against a nearby cell, her head dropping forward in defeat.

As she massaged and rolled her stiff neck his eyes caught hers and his smile was almost malicious. Stalking over to her, the ferocity of his gaze would’ve made her flinch only a few short months ago. He reached his hand and gripped her tight around her wrist, pulling her with such force she was thrusted up against him. He allowed her to linger in his space, Lavender slowly inching her lips to his before he spun her around and took his usual position behind her.

“I think I know just the thing to get your blood to a boiling point.” His breath was heavy against her neck and his finger slowly glided over her shoulder. The hairs stood on end as if to warn her to run, but the heat emanating from him was oddly comforting in the cold room. “Your Father.”

The lure Lavender had felt quickly faded and replaced with that of anger. Nostrils flared, she spun to face him, her teeth clenched and wand at his throat before she even realized she’d done it. And once she had, she dipped her head and dug her wand deeper into the flesh of his neck. 

“What do you know about my father?”

Amycus never faltered in his expression, a single eyebrow raised in slight amusement as he confidently lowered her wand away from his throat. 

“Ah, ah, my dear. We have a deal, remember? But this is precisely the fire I was hoping for, and the kind of anger you need.”

“You never answered my question.” 

“Nothing the rest of pure blood society doesn’t already know.” His face was still but his eyes screamed of mocking laughter, fueling the fire within Lavender’s heated glare. She knew exactly what he was referring to - her father’s open and verbal disappointment to anyone within earshot to the fact he lacked a proper heir.

Amycus was trying to provoke the hurt and rejection she had carried all her life from her broken relationship with her father, but he was mistaken at exactly which emotions that would have evoked. She was convinced her elder was simply afraid of a woman’s anatomy and had finally been able to overcome his slanders head on. 

“We’re done here.” Lavender stepped back and put her wand back in her bag. She could feel her fingernails stabbing into her palms as she stormed out of the room and back down the stairs, ignoring the waves of magic behind her and the explosion that created vibrations in the walls. 

☽ ♥ ☾

It sparked even then, hours later while she laid alone in her bed. Ginny was out on watch, and Parvati was downstairs with a large number of Gryffindors huddled together in the main common room. She had been fuming since she returned back to her dorm from the tower, ignoring the tears threatening to fall, leaving a lingering burning in her eyes. Amycus had some nerve wrapping her father into her training. She was embarrassed he, along with the rest of society, knew the value her father had placed on her existence. She’d dealt with it her whole life, though hearing it from his lips was something she was far from prepared for. 

She shook that dreadful old man from her mind, focusing instead on the wizard whose name she'd curse almost the entirety of the walk back and the explosion she left behind. His reaction was somewhat expected when she'd tipped the scale on their conversation though the intensity was far more dramatic than she thought Amycus capable of. 

She welcomed the solitude, if only to fantasize of a closeness with him. Her breathing staggered at the memory of his touch over her hand, the control he held as the magic trickled through them and the previous anger she felt melted away. She caressed the scar on her shoulder, wondering what he’d do if he knew it was there. If he would want to touch her the way she found she wanted to touch him. He had held his promise to continue helping her after holidays though Lavender still couldn’t help but wonder about the cost. 

He hadn’t mentioned her owing him for his assistance yet she felt a pull towards him to offer herself in return. Her hand drifted lower as she thought of him, her fingers moving from her scar to grazing the top of her stomach and down to the lining of her nightgown. She was lost in the lust she painted in his eyes as she fantasized him laying next to her. That it was his expert hands upon her skin and not her shaking ones. That Amycus whispered her name into her ear before nipping her earlobe and caressing her over her knickers. She felt the heat rising, the dampness of the fabric as she circled her fingers, rubbing her most sensitive spot. She stirred, her back arching into her own touch - his imagined touch - as she pulled down at her knicker barrier and exposed herself to the air of the room. Her dormitory was chilly, and she longed for the heat of his breath on her clit. She slid a finger, then two inside of her, causing a small mew from her throat. 

“Lav! Lavender, come quick!” Parvati called from the doorway and Lavender jumpe and sat up in surprise - and embarrassment - at being caught in pleasuring herself. It only took a moment for her to remember she’d drawn the curtains about her bed and she slammed her head back onto her pillow in aggravated relief. She allowed her breath to level out before grabbing her nearby robe and tied the lash as she hurried down the stairs to Parvati.

Blood was smeared and splattered across the common room floor, a young man Lavender didn’t recognize. He wasn’t screaming, but his eyes screamed pain as the blood poured from his shoulder. Neville and Ginny were casting charms - simple cleaning and healing charms, but the gash that penetrated his skin was turning black. Lavender all but stood over the scene, unphased and more entranced at the sight than scared. The wound was the result of a remarkable curse, one of its own original making. She’d been studying the different effects of altering classic and legendary spells and curses, so seeing the formations of the glistening black stiffening around the wound was almost intoxicating to her eyes.

McGonegall had burst through the portrait with a frantic Madame Pomfrey on her heels, disturbing Lavender’s trance and snapping her back into the severity of reality. Lavender blinked, catching Parvati’s quizzical eyes before the two rushed to McGonnall’s side.

“What happened?” Lavender had never heard McGonagall’s voice sound so troubled - and her professor had seen her share of tragedy over the years in this school.

“Amycus.” Lavender’s eyes flicked to Ginny. The redhead had balled her hands into fists when she spoke his name. “He caught Sam walking back to the common room. It wasn’t even after hours!”

The surrounding students began to shout, cursing the man’s name she fantasized about only moments before. Lavender remained silent, her body stiffened and her hands flexed. McGonagall raised her arms.

“Calm down, students! Calm down. Madame Pomfrey will attend to Samuel here while I go speak with the Headmaster.” 

“What would he do?” Ginny’s voice was elevated. “The Carrows are here because of him in the first place!”

“We have to get Samuel to the hospital wing.” Madam Pomfrey intervened, casting charms over the boy. “I’ll have what I need there.” 

“Someone get Hannah.” Neville was addressing anyone who would listen, helping Madam Pomfrey to lift Sam up and escort him back out the door. 

The group dispersed in different directions. Ginny had followed McGonagall while Neville and a few others headed to the hospital wing. A small group of three, who Lavender recognized as members of Dumbledore’s Army and part of Patrols, dashed out the door. She assumed they were heading toward the kitchens and following Neville’s orders to get Hannah. Others remained in the common room, some retiring to their dorms. Parvati was pacing, her eyes wide. She peered up at Lavender with eyes tinged pink, tears threatening to fall. Lavender could make out under the firelight how scared her friend was.

“Come on, let’s get you up to bed.” Lavender reached for Parvati and held her close beside her as they walked up the stairs back to the dorms.

“There was so much blood.” Parvati was staring at the floor when she spoke.

“Well, there’s going to be a hell of a lot more if this war breaks out.” Lavender crossed over the other side of Parvati’s bed and sat down beside her. Parvati looked up for the first time, her eyes watching her friend quizzically. 

“Wow, Lavender.” Lavender met Parvati’s eyes.

“What?”

“What? You seriously seem super passive about all of this.” She stood up again from her bed, turning her body to face Lavender head on. “And you barely flinched when you saw Sam!”

“It’s just a little bit of blood, Parvati. What is the big deal?”

Parvati’s posture shot straight back, her mouth falling agape and her hand rose to her chest. 

“What’s the big deal? The big deal is that one of our own was attacked in the halls for walking! What is going on with you?”

Lavender was surprised at her friend’s reaction, a part of her numb to the cries and the blood the younger classmate had displayed in their common room. And worse still, she felt nothing regarding her friend arguing with her. It was as though there was a barrier absorbing any and all of her ability to feel anything other than carelessness; her mind laying empty under an expanse of a midnight sky of stars. She felt almost free from troubled emotions.

“Nothing.” Lavender shrugged, crossing the room to climb into her own bed for the night.

“Bullocks, Lavender.” Parvati stormed up to her and glared down at her friend. “You’re going to tell me what’s been going on or I’ll go to McGonagall. Is it the tomes? Have you read something to mess with your brain?”

“That sounds absurd and you know it.” Lavender tried to pull the covers up, but Parvati jerked them down away from her.

“Tell me what’s going on, Lavender!”

“I'm just tired and want to sleep. Trust me, everything is fine.” 

Parvati raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and crossed her arms. Lavender knew the look well. It said she wouldn’t allow her friend to rest unless Lavender told her everything. With a grunt of frustration she moved to a sitting position and rested her back against the headboard, motioning for her friend to take a seat. 

Lavender took a breath before looking her friend in the eyes. She was reserved in telling her everything seeing how Parvati was always doing the right thing. Releasing a groan she leaned forward and took Parvati's hand into hers. "Okay, so when I started my research I wasn't getting very far on my own and an opportunity sort of presented itself."

"What sort of opportunity?" Parvati's brow was furrowed, but Lavender could see her friend was doing her best to understand. "If you needed help, I told you Padma and myself would have helped you!"

"I know that but-" Lavender paused, searching for the proper words to say that wouldn't come out crazy. A part of Lavender knew that if it was this hard to tell her best friend what she'd been doing there was a high chance she shouldn't have been doing it at all. "But I needed someone well versed in the dark arts to grasp a better understanding of it all."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like who you have helping you?

"I realized in order to cover up the dark magic, I needed to master it in order to create a plausible charm to glamour the dark elements properly."

"Lavender? Who is helping you?" 

“I-I’ve been meeting with Amycus Carrow.” Lavender watched as the blood drained from Parvati's face and the space between them grew cold and thick with tension. 

“Tell me you’re not serious. Please tell me you haven’t been meeting with a bloody Death Eater responsible for a world of pain and suffering. He's a sadistic madman, Lavender, what the bloody hell are you thinking?” Parvati shot up and ran her fingers through her long black hair. Panic washed over her and her eyes flicked about the room wildly.

"He's not like that!" Lavender blurted it out before she could think to stop herself, catching an even more surprised Parvati. "I mean, you don't know him. Yes. He can be cruel at times, but he's been such a huge help with teaching me! He's brilliant, and powerful and, well, Parvati I'm good!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now."

"Did you hear me? I said I'm good at it! And once I master the cruciatus I'll be well on my way to formulating my own glamour to help people!"

"Excuse me what? The cruciatus? Lavender, that's an unforgivable!" Parvati stiffened, her body radiating with anger. “At what expense? You’re sacrificing your light for a bloody cover up? Who fucking cares! People will be riddled with scars after this bloody war - a war in which Amycus is fighting against you on, and you’re so vain to think what you’re doing is acceptable!” 

"You've always been supportive of my efforts for the glamour! But now you ridicule me?” Lavender was standing now, face to face with Parvati. They had never been in a disagreement of this measure before, so the whole change in pace had Lavender at odds.

"Not if it means you're working with a man who tortures your friends.”

"What friends are those, Parvati? You're the only friend I've truly got in this place!”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

"Isn't it? People are so damn quick to place me amongst the ignorant. ‘The shallow witch who only cares about frivolous things.’ Well, I am more than that, Parvati! I am capable of powerful magic! I have proven that to myself!” Lavender couldn't control the anger building inside her. Parvati's words radiated across her mind like a comet bursting through orbit and preparing to collide with the earth's surface. 

"I don't know who you are anymore."

A heavy ache shot through Lavender’s chest at the harsh judgment of a friend she considered to be like her sister. She’d never seen that look in Parvati’s eyes before, not even during their rougher years of growing up and changing. She watched as her best friend walked away from her, leaving her alone in the room. 

Lavender refused to cry, though something inside her prohibited the action even if she wanted to. She’d spent the next hour in the showers, curled up on the stone floor. Her anger was getting to her, her magic slowly losing sync with her emotions and growing wild every so often around her. She was radiating heat. The conversation with Amycus and his infuriating attempt to drag her father into her teachings, Parvati’s lack of understanding and support with her judgemental eyes, and at herself for not seeing any of this chaos coming. The longer she thought about it, the more the surges of magic brushed against the shower walls, leaving dents in its place.

“Lavender, I think you’re clean. Save the shower for someone who actually accomplished something of value today.”

Lavender’s head shot toward the direction of the voice. She was concealed behind the shower door, but she didn’t need to see the face to know who it was.

“I’ll be out in a bit, Ginny.” Lavender tried to hide the malice in her tone, but her night had already gone to shit. The last thing she needed was teasing.

“Neville mentioned you asked for a lighter workload in Parchments. Figures.”

Lavender was fairly certain that was not at all what Neville said. Ginny was always looking for means to get under her skin. Most times, she was successful.

“Okay, Ginny.” She had stood and rinsed the final suds on her skin before turning off the water and retrieving her robe. Lavender was ready to get out of there and away from Ginny.

“Just okay? Gosh, Lav, you could at least give me something here.” Ginny was sitting on one of the sinks when Lavender emerged from the privacy of her shower. She was drying her hair and avoiding the redhead beside her to the best of her ability. She could feel her patience slipping as she began to dress.

“You know, sad to see Parvati so worked up. Guess she realized that her friend was a trollop and no longer wanted to wallow about in the slums.” Ginny was laughing to herself as Lavender failed to ignore her words any longer.

“What is the bloody problem, Ginny? What is the real reason you can’t get off my back?”

“Oh no, Lavender, you’re on your back without the help of me being there.”

“Right. I’m done. Leave me alone.”

“Why don’t you just go back to your stupid glamours and hair charms? You can’t even produce a patronus.”

Lavender’s anger sparked around her and she slammed her fists into the sink. The porcelain fractured beneath the impact, the feel of her magic lashing out. The mirror cracked behind the pressure, and Ginny’s eyes widened curiously at her classmate. Lavender struggled to contain herself, and fled the bathroom before the darkness inside her decided to put Ginny in her place. Only one person could help her now.

☽ ♥ ☾


	6. Chapter 6

☽ ♥ ☾

Lavender had one place in mind and her feet carried her swiftly down the corridor. Her hand was tense and stretched stiffly at her side, gripping her wand in anger. She was annoyed from Ginny’s desperate and relentless attempts to drive her to a state of irritation - a state in which she succeeded. She couldn’t shake the redheaded classmate’s words entangling into her thoughts like a devil’s snare; nor shake off the fact her fight with Parvati seemed to constrict the effects into place.

It was late but she was determined, and she didn’t pause to ensure the hall was empty and devoid of anyone who would question her motives - she no longer cared. She was tired of being treated like a foolish girl with her head full of air. The _trollop_ hiding her face behind a Witch Weekly with a glamour charm on her lips and glitter bombs in her hair. She had hobbies, and dreams, and _flaws_ just as any young lady would, but her efforts to help were carelessly cast aside. Her blood had reached a boiling point. She felt the heat in her fingertips, the fire in her steps. Nothing would stand in her way. 

She burst through the door of the Dark Arts classroom, the wizard inside aiming his wand at the brunt and sudden disturbance. Amycus raised an eyebrow, intrigued at the dominance in her stance, the heaviness of her breathing. He didn’t lower his wand.

“We need to finish this.” The door slammed behind her, the hair on her arms standing from the energy she was producing. Amycus grinned, his stance still on the defense, his wand at attention. He beckoned her with his free hand.

“You’re angry. _Good._ ” Amycus pulled Lavender to him, positioning her in front of him as he helped with her stance. His hand gripped her waist, her back aligning flush against his torso. His fingers brushed her shoulder, his touch sending shocks down her arm as he trailed his way to her hand, enveloping his hold over her wand.

Lavender’s breath hitched as their magic collided in a heated storm, lightning-like bolts emerging from her wand in pulsing waves. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, his breath adding warmth to her skin. She didn’t dare close her eyes, instead fixating her gaze on the target in front of them. 

It was almost as if he’d known she would come, the desks thrown to the side and a target already in place. She didn’t question it, her mind focused and drawn to the connection of the anger she felt emerging from her body. Amycus stood pressed against her, the two of them clashing their magical energies together as a bright burst of red sprung from Lavender’s wand. The target, a large metal clad figure of sand and stone, trembled and spun at the force of impact.

Her eyes flared with indignation, her fingers sparked and crackled with pulsing magic as she stood idly back and watched the target crumble under her cruciatus curse. It was beautiful; the power of her magic displayed in full before them. It was more than a small feat, it was years of proving she was so much more than her father or fellow classmates thought her to be. Her magic was fierce, wild, _free_. A wicked smile spread across her lips.

Amycus lowered their arms, his hand still holding hers. His grip on her hip remained tight as he gave a reassuring and proud squeeze. The feel of him was like a rumble of tremors after a storm; an aftershock of electric waves. It was too much. She swirled around, finding Amycus’ lips in a fiery fervor. He moaned into her mouth, the intensity growing as she reached up and cupped his face. His grip was on both hips now as his hands slid down to the swell of her arse and he lifted her up into his arms. Her long legs wrapped around his middle as he shoved her back against the stone wall. Lavender didn’t mind the roughness of impact, the harsh collision between stone and man causing a rush down her center as their kiss deepened. 

There was desperation in his movements, nipping her bottom lip before trailing kisses and bites down her neck. Lavender leant her head back against the wall. She felt her body give in, rolling her hips into the excitement she felt through his robes. Visions of red clouded her eyes, lingering effects from the curse still fresh on her lips, his fingers expertly worked their way down the curves of her body. His movement shifted, leaving a line of heat on her skin as he kissed her chest back up to the crook of her neck. His lips found her lobe, her body trembling as he whispered desire into her ear.

“I need to _feel_ you.” Lavender moaned at his words. Amycus, taking that as permission as he split open her oxford shirt, the sound of buttons clanging against the hard stone floor. Her hands ran through his hair as his mouth worked the flesh between her breasts. He slid his tongue over the raised scar on her collarbone, the feel of him stirring what should have been insecurity, but was something more. He touched her in a way that was beautiful, dangerous, and she no longer felt as if it were a stain on her skin.

Lavender found herself being flung onto a desk. Glass instruments and books shattering in a _crash_ beneath them as he laid her down on her back. Her shirt was ruined and discarded to the floor, and he restrained her arms above her head, exposing her for his pleasure and to do with how he pleased. Lavender’s chest rose and fell with a hungrous need; desire surpassing all rational thought in her mind.

Amycus ran his hands down the front of her chest, looping his fingers to the straps of her bra before pulling them to the side. Lavender heard the fragile fabric _pop_ against his force, the garment falling onto the desk beneath her. She instinctively arched her back into his touch, his expert hands circling her nipples. Her lip trembled as he lowered himself over her, his breath contrasting with the chilled castle air.

Amycus smirked, meeting her eyes before darting his tongue over her left nipple, he held her gaze as he shifted to her right, swirling his tongue over the peak of her breast. He appeared to relish in the way her body writhed and responded, the intensity of his lust in his deep blue eyes. He growled over her, lowering his mouth to her stomach and swirled his tongue over her skin. She didn’t think she could arch her back more, but her body leaned into his caress, one leg bent upward as he gripped beneath her knee. Her hands found his hair again, tugging and pulling. Amycus nipped her below the belly button, his tongue dancing and teasing along the hem of her skirt. 

“I fucking _need_ you, Lavender.”

She moaned beneath him and she gasped at the absence of his heat when he stood up. He was smirking, the wickedness in his eyes drawing her in with every swirl of desire that flared within them. She almost missed him discarding her skirt, barely feeling it slide away altogether. She was practically on full display, her simple black knickers being the only barrier between them. He lowered himself to his knees, gripping both of her thighs in a bruising hold.

She sat up on her elbows, eagerly watching as he began tickling her skin with his lips. More trails, endless insufferable touches of teasing pleasure. Lavender wasn’t sure when the torture would stop. She dared him _not_ to, finding her own growing desperation with every shortened breath. 

She felt the heat of his mouth first, hovering dangerously over the fabric of her knickers and she shivered. Her body betrayed her, shaking uncontrollably at the mere thought of what he would do. She found herself lifting her middle up off the desk to meet his lips, no longer able to resist him. He laughed against the lining of the fabric, the vibrations of it causing her to collapse down to the desk again, a moan between her teeth as she bit hard on her bottom lip.

“Let me see if your power tastes as sweet as you feel.” His words trailed as he lowered his mouth to her again. Those masterful fingers sliding her knickers to the side enough to allow him access to her very core. She could have screamed when he kissed her, a silent plea as his tongue slid over her clit, licking the excitement from her skin. She dug her nails into the wood of the desk, clawing them deeper with every stroke of his tongue over her clit. Jolts of pleasure ran through her, and she felt her body stiffen as he sucked hungrily. 

His movements were relentless, and she squirmed under the feel of him, feeling the growing sensations of an exploding release. His name lingered on her lips, her eyes reaching up to the back of her lids, fluttering closed. Her back was completely arched, the fuming heat of his breath, the glide of his tongue causing the room to spin. He moaned as another rush of her met his taste buds, causing another vibration that danced dangerously close to her orgasm. She shouted his name when he slid a finger inside of her, moving in unison to the swirl of his tongue.

“Oh fuck, _Amycus_!”

Amycus peered up at her from between her trembling thighs, a sinful grin upon his face. His finger remained, watching Lavender as he worked her from the inside. He raised his chin, licking his lips at the way her body quivered to his touch. She tried to reach for him, the aftermath of her pleasure rolling over her, Amycus’ thumb lightly rubbing her already sensitive clit.

“Oh, I’m not finished with you yet.” He rose then, removing his robes. Lavender’s eyes widened at the bulge in his pants, waiting impatiently for his touch to return to her. He pulled off his shirt, and quickly removed his belt, though he didn’t discard it as she expected him to. Instead, he folded it, gripping it at the buckle as he ran it down the length of her body, starting at her scar on her collarbone, then slowly between her breasts and down her stomach. Lavender flinched but not from nerves, making it a point to keep her eyes locked on his. He raised an eyebrow, bringing his belt up and quickly bringing it down onto her outer thigh. She winced at the contact, but a moan escaped her. Amycus paused, his eyes narrowing before bringing it down to her thigh again. Lavender raised her chin, biting her lip at the power behind it.

He laughed, dropping the belt and gripping Lavender by the ankles, pulling her hard down the desk where her arse hung over the edge. He tugged her knickers off completely, discarding them to the floor. Lavender kept her legs bent, her feet pointed and rubbing both of his sides. He watched her as he lowered his pants, freeing himself from the restraint and kicking them off. He grinned at Lavender’s reaction, her eyes widening and her tongue darting across her lips.

He guided her feet up to his shoulders as he stepped up to her, positioning himself against her opening as he kissed her ankle. She pointed her toes, her legs flexing in anticipation. He didn’t enter her, instead continuing his torturous ways by sliding himself up over her still sensitive clit, causing her to grip her chest in response. The heat of his erection was almost too much, and she felt her eyes pleading with him.

“You’re immaculate.” His hands slid down the length of her legs, cupping her arse. Lavender squirmed, and reached and pulled, pleading for him to enter her and end the torture of separation. His cock was wet from her excitement, sliding his tip inside her and teasing her clit again. He rocked her, controlling the movements and depth of him inside her, never gliding past the head. Lavender reached for him again and he jerked his hips forward, forceful and dominating. She heard herself scream again, feeling as her sensitive walls stretched around the full shaft of his cock.

He let go of her arse then, pausing in his movements as Lavender pulled and tugged at his chest in a submissive plea. He was grinning down at her, lowering himself to reward her with a kiss, biting the corner of her bottom lip. She tried to roll her hips, needed to feel him inside her but he stiffened, his grin widening to a full-fledged smile, his hand coming down to take her by the wrists. He slammed them over her head, locking them above her in a dominant restraint. He finally began to move.

Lavender writhed and arched her back, widening her legs and allowing him to inch as deep as he was able. She rolled her body with his, both moving with the other in a heated frenzy. His movements grew hungry, his throat growling aloud with each powerful thrust of his hips. Lavender’s head was thrown back, her chest raised off the desk as it scraped across the stone floor when they moved. 

“You’re _mine_ now.” He practically devoured her neck as he spoke, her body once again falling victim to the expert way he worked her. She tensed around him as she came, stiffening and allowing his name to leave her lips once more as he continued to jerk his hips. Amycus moaned, and Lavender could feel him burst inside her, rippling an entirely different bolt of pleasure to course through her. 

Amycus collapsed over her, their breathing heavy. Lavender had orgasms before, most fumbling _boys_ in comparison to the man who laid over her now. She could still feel tiny shocks lingering inside her, the lightest contact resonating them down the length of her body. She peered up at him, her confidence heightened and her desire subdued. He pressed his lips to hers before he moved. 

“Get dressed.” Amycus stood and gathered his clothes, leaving Lavender on her back, her skin shivering without his heat upon her. She knew he wasn’t one to caress and cuddle after whatever it was they just did, but she wasn’t bothered by it. Instead, she sat up, scooping her bra and holding it up between them.

“Might be easier if you hadn’t destroyed everything I wore.” She was being playful, or at least attempting to be. Amycus only raised an eyebrow to her, the lightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Come now, Lavender, surely you can conjure a simple mending charm. You’ve proven to be-” He paused, roving his eyes over the length of her naked form. The smirk widened. “You’ve proven to surpass _all_ expectations.”

Lavender could have fucked him again right there if he allowed it. But she wasn’t completely naive, knowing full well he controlled the situation at hand, though she was dangerously close to challenging that. She hopped off the desk, gripping him by the chin and pulling his mouth to hers in a final heated kiss before shoving him back to mend her clothes with the _simple_ mending charm.

“It’s late. I’ll escort you back to your rooms when you’re ready.” Amycus straightened the cuffs of his sleeves. “I expect to see you again tomorrow so we can continue the next phase.”

“Next phase?” Lavender finished buttoning her now perfectly pressed oxford shirt and sat back down on the desk, her palms clutching the edge. “You mean for the glamour.”

Amycus stepped up to her, looking down at her face. He placed a single knuckle to her cheek. “Yes. That was the initial reason for our meetings was it not?”

“Yes?” Lavender wasn’t sure why her voice raised. It _was_ the reason, for that she was certain, knowing full well she wouldn’t have been able to conquer the obstacles without Amycus’ help. 

He didn’t question her tone, but he dropped his hand back to his side. Lavender tugged him at the chest of his robes and pulled him to her, connecting their lips again. He gripped her wrist hard, adding fervor to their kiss as he reluctantly pulled back. 

“Enough.” Amycus dropped her hand, walking to the door. He waited for her to comply and follow, which she did, hopping off the desk. He held his composure when he watched her walk past him, neither speaking again until halfway down the hall.

Footsteps grew louder as they approached a corner, and Lavender stiffened when Alecto came into view. The younger Carrow’s eyes flared when she saw Lavender, then narrowed when they shifted to Amycus. There were seconds of awkward silence, the confidence Lavender had gained draining from her body. 

“Brother.” Alecto finally said, flicking her gaze between him and Lavender. “ _What_ is this student doing out of bed?” It was a question Lavender imagined she already knew the answer to, yet in very Carrow fashion toyed with it nonetheless. 

“I am escorting Ms Brown back to her quarters now, Alecto. That is all you need to know.” Lavender nudged closer into his side, his arm wrapping around her waist in one swift protective movement. 

The display didn’t go unnoticed, a sneering Alecto leaning closer. She glared at Lavender as she whispered loud enough for them all to hear. “You _reek_ of blood-traitor, brother.”

“Surprised you noticed over your stench of ignorance, _sister_.” Alecto leaned back with a sinful smirk. She gave a final snarl as she stepped back and continued her way down the hall. 

It wasn’t until she was out of sight before Lavender relaxed again, dropping her shoulders. Amycus took her by the arm and swiftly backed her into the wall. Lavender flinched at the surprise, but wasn’t in pain, his eyes showing more concern than anger.

“You’re mine now, Lavender, and you will _not_ cower like that again. It’s beneath you.” Leaning down he brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers. Then turned them both to continue their way to her dorms. 


End file.
